Unsaid Truth S1
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: Rini lived a hard life. With an odd power that doesn't suit her world. What happens when she enters the Naruto world? Will she finally find a home?
1. Chapter 1

**[Truth 1]**

It is a dark snowy winter night on the streets of Tokyo. The roads are covered in thin yet strong sheets of ice causing cars to slide all about. One car drives unsafely fast on this death trap.

"How's she doing back there?" Mr. Izumi, a traditional Japanese man dressed in his PJs and mix matched shoes, watches the road intently with sweat dripping down his face.

"I think her fever has gotten higher." Mrs. Izumi, in her PJs as well, sky-blue eyes tremble as she places her hand on her daughter's forehead. "Can we drive any faster?" she fixes a blanket so it's covering her six year old daughter completely.

"Mommy… I feel cold." The young girl huffs shivering her sky-blue eyes clouded.

"Hang in there sweetie we're almost there." Mr. Izumi pushes on the peddle a bit harder.

"Honey look out!" Mrs. Izumi points to a sliding car.

Mr. Izumi swerves hitting an ice patch himself. As the car spins out of control, Mr. Izumi fights to take control of the wheel again while Mrs. Izumi covers their daughter with herself to protect the six year old. The ice wins causing the car to hit a railing and the car tumbles down to the bottom of a snowy cavern.

Some people stop, calling the paramedics. When help arrives the only one that is even slightly alive is the girl. They rush her to the hospital to get the half frozen child stable. The doctors are amazed that she only has a dangerously high fever and a few scratches. They chock it up to her mother shielding her daughter from the impacts.

It is half a month before she finally wakes up in the hospital. The doctors try to hide her parents' immediate death from the girl, thinking it wouldn't be good for her recovery, yet are unable to hide it for long. After finding out about her parents she cries for days refusing to eat anything.

One sunny day she's staring out the window with her untouched food on her lap as her long ash hair blows in the gentle yet icy wind along with her butterfly locket twirling in the breeze. As she sits there, expressionless, a grandpa looking man comes in sitting next to her bed.

"You must be Rini Izumi." The man speaks gently, but gets no reaction out of her. "My name is Mr. Nao. I run Sunny Day Orphanage and you will be living with us for a while." He points to himself.

"Not…" Rini mumbles.

"What was that?" Mr. Nao questions happy to get a reaction.

"I'M NOT AN ORPHAN!" Rini whips around to face him causing the food to fall over on to the floor. "MOMMY AND DADDY WILL COME BACK FOR ME! THEY'RE NOT DEAD! THEY'RE NOT!" Rini yells tears streaming down her face as she hits his chest.

"I know. I know it hurts sweetie." Mr. Nao pats her back gently. "But you can't give up living because their gone. Life is meant to be lived. Don't wait it." He continues to comfort her.

"W-what does that mean?" Rini hics rubbing her eyes.

"It means there's more to be seen and you can't waist this chance you've been given." Mr. Nao goes into a bag beside him pulling out a bento and placing it by her bed.

"I don't…" Rini tries to push it away.

"Eat or don't. But just remember this, your parents died making sure you can live." Mr. Nao stands up then heads out. "I'll be back tomorrow. I hope by then your eating habits are better." He waves as he leaves.

Rini eyes the tin box for a few minutes. Unable to take her hunger anymore she opens the bento and starts eating. As she eats tears roll down her face again as she comes to terms with her parents passing and promising herself she'll live it happily no matter what happens.

Mr. Nao kept to his word and returned the next morning. He comes back many times with betnos and snacks until Rini is declared healthy and then takes her with him. Mr. Nao stops by the graveyard for her to say good-bye to her parents before heading to the orphanage.

Once at Sunny Side, Mr. Nao watches over Rini quiet a bit. He tries to help her get adopted and is saddened when she returns every time. Each time he reminds her of his saying and that she is a special girl. Rini always smiled around him and always looked for the silver lining in every thing.

Finally tired of watching everyone pass by such a sweet girl Mr. Nao takes Rini into his home, unable to official adopt due to his age. Rini is ecstatic to be with him. The two of them live happily at his home for many years. When they realize she had powers over plants Mr. Nao always encourages her to embrace her powers and find a good use for them.

Nine years later at a temple, on a snowy winter day. Everyone is dressed in black as they cry and pay their respects to Mr. Nao at his alter. Rini sits in another room with her knees up by her face as she stares at a smiling photo of him.

"You promised… you wouldn't leave me." Rini cries pulling her knees closer to her face causing her long hair to fall over her legs.

"Rini? Sweetie?" a woman knocks on the doors as she peeks in to check on her. "Do you want to join everyone?"

Rini simply shakes her head never looking up. The woman understands her need to be alone and leaves her be. Alone once again, Rini looks up at the photo rubbing her tear stained eyes as she remembers everything they had done together. Not wanting to stay in the temple she heads out to go for a walk in the woods to clear her head.

'What should I do? I'm alone again.' Rini trails through the silvery-white woods, not really watching where she's going.

As she walks she passes by a stream where the arctic water is raging and trying to pull a young fox pup under. Seeing this Rini rushes over to help.

"Hang on little one!" Rini reaches for the pup that's barely clinging on to a rock. "Just a bit… got you!" she grabs the pup.  
After getting a hold of the shivering pup Rini looses her footing falling into the sub-zero water. Holding on to the pup for dear-life, Rini tries to fight the strong and stinging current. Unable to fight Rini starts to sink holding the half dead pup close to her as she thinks of Mr. Nao.

As she is just about given up a bright light surrounds her. As she slowly wakes up, she finds herself dry and in a never ending meadow. She stands up slowly looking all around.

'You really love to worry me, don't you Rini?' A familiar voice calls with a chuckle. Rini turns to see a smiling Mr. Nao.

'Grandpa Nao!' Rini runs to him hugging him tightly tears rolling down her face. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…' she shakes holding him close.

'Hey now.' Mr. Nao moves her back a bit wiping away her tears. 'You aren't dead little one. This is just a place for us to say good-bye.' He smiles warmly at her.

'What do you mean?' Rini rubs her eyes.

'A… benefactor has decided to let you enter into a world where you will be needed and excepted.' Mr. Nao brushes his hand on her cheek. 'You should be waking up soon.' He looks up at the sky.

'Waking up?' Rini seems confused.

'Yes.' Mr. Nao nods. 'Like I said, this is just so we can say good-bye. Remember to live a good life alright?' he smiles warmly yet sadly at her.

'Life is a made to be lived. So don't waist it, right?' Rini smiles with her eyes still filled with tears.

'Right.' Mr. Nao nods patting her head.

As he pulls his hand away Mr. Nao and the world around her starts to fade. Rini watches as it all vanishes glancing to the trees seeing a man hidden in the shadows before she slowly opens her eyes in a warm room. Rini looks around slowly, only noticing the people are dressed oddly yet familiarly.  
"Oh good, you finally woke up." A woman with kind black eyes looks over her. "You had us worried, sleeping like that for three weeks." The woman's short black hair drifts in front of her face a bit.

"Wh-where am I?" Rini groggily starts to become aware of her surroundings.

"You're in the Leaf Village with in the Land of Fire." The woman checks Rini's pulls.

"You're joking, right?" Rini laughs.

"No I'm not." The woman shakes her head seeming to be confused by Rini's reaction. "Lady Hokage will want to speak with you soon. You're odd clothes and manner of appearing has left all of us curious about you. But for now get some rest." The woman finishes looking her over.

"Wait!" Rini sits herself up as she grabs the woman's kimono shirt. "The pup. I… I had a fox pup. Is he… did he…" Rini seems panicked with shaking eyes and hands.

"He's fine." The woman frees herself gently. "He's being treated by our best vets. I'll ask Kiba to bring him by later." The woman heads out.

'Kiba? Is she still saying I'm in the Leaf Village?' Rini seems completely confused. 'Well… at least the pup is…' she sighs with relief then looks out the window to see a familiar mountain shape.

Rini recognizes the stone faces carved into the mountain from her favorite manga, even the woman looked like Shizune and the hospital is exactly like the ones in the pages of the "Naruto" manga. In disbelief Rini jumps out of the bed then runs, more like stumbles, down the halls until she runs into someone.

"Are you okay?" Calls a familiar sounding voice. Rini looks up to see a clear blue eyed and spiked blond haired guy with what looks like whisker marks on his face.

"N-Naruto." Rini mange's to mutter before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Truth 2]**

Rini recognizes the stone faces carved into the mountain from her favorite manga, even the woman looked like Shizune and the hospital is exactly like the ones in the pages of the Naruto manga. In disbelief Rini jumps out of the bed then runs, more like stumbles, down the halls until she runs into someone.

"Are you okay?" Calls a familiar sounding voice. Rini looks up to see a clear blue eyed and spiked blond haired guy with what looks like whisker marks on his face.

"N-Naruto." Rini mange's to mutter before passing out.

"Hey!" Naruto catches her in his arms.

"There she is!" Shizune runs over to them out of breath. "She just took off suddenly."

"I'll take her back to the room." Naruto fixes it so he's carrying her princess style.

"Thank you Naruto." Shizune walks just behind him.

Once back at the room Naruto gently places Rini on to the bed. After covering her with the blanket he moves Rini's hair back so it's out of her face. Naruto is surprised when he sees she's crying and muttering in her sleep.

'She must have really been through something.' Naruto takes a seat by her bedside watching over her. 'And how does she know my name? I've never seen her before.' He watches her curiously.

'Grandpa Nao, mom, dad. Will I loose everyone near me?' Rini cries in her sleep.

The next morning Rini is woken up by the warm sunlight hitting her face. She slowly opens her eyes looking around as she sits up. She freezes for a secant when she sees Naruto sleeping in a chair next to her bed.

"Naruto?" Rini whispers as she blinks still a bit out of it.

Naruto wakes up to hearing his name. "Hey there, you're up." He yawns stretching a bit. "How you feeling?" he stands up moving closer to the bed.

Rini, wanting to prove this is either a dream or prank, lifts up his shirt revealing the seal on his stomach. 'I-its there.' She touches his stomach to see if she can wipe it away.

"Hey!" Naruto grabs her hand a bit tightly. "What do you think your doing?" he stares at her slightly flustered.

"I'm… not… dreaming. This is real." Rini chokes out the words shocked and shaking.

"Hey… are you okay?" Naruto lets go of her worried. "Do you have a fever or some th…" he moves his hand to touch her forehead.

Rini wraps her arms around his waist crying. Rini finally realizes she's in the world she had longed to enter for so long, yet the joy from that is clouded by the pain of loosing Mr. Nao and the confusion of what's going on.

Naruto, shocked by this, freezes for a moment. As soon as he regains his senses, all Naruto can think of doing is patting the shaking Rini's head.

"Hey Naruto, did she w…" calls a males voice.

The two of them turn to see a guy around their age with spiked dark-brown hair with a giant dog beside him. Riding on the dogs head is the little fox Rini had saved. With them is a girl with short pink hair and light-green eyes along with a woman that has a purple tattoo on her forehead. They all look at this scene seeing something quiet interesting.

"Naruto! What are you doing with her?!" The pink haired girl fumes.

"W-wait Sakura! This isn't what it…" Naruto tries to save himself.

"Cha! Like I'm going to listen to you!" Sakura stomps over ready to beat him up.  
"I never know you were such a fast mover Naruto." The guy rubs the back of his head sighing disappointingly.

"Not you too Kiba!" Naruto cries caught in Sakura's grip.

"W-wait!" Rini rubs her eyes as the fox pup joins her on the bed. "Naruto was just comforting me." She defends him. Naruto beams with gratitude for this as Sakura backs down releasing him from her grip.

"Well then… we have a few questions for you." the woman walks over with her sand-blond hair swaying. "For starters, what's your name?" she stops by her bed.

"Rini. My name's Rini Izumi. And it's an honor to meet you Lady Tsunade." Rini bows her head slightly.

"How did…?" Tsunade seems even more curious now.

"I can explain." Rini pets the little fox curled up on her lap.

Rini then tells them everything that happened. She explains about her world and how she knows about them, even giving proof by telling things no one but a few of them should know about. They all seem to take it in as she explains everything.

"So that's what happened." Tsunade crosses her arms seemingly to process what she's heard. "Does it match what you've learned Kiba?" she glances over at him.

"Yeah, the little fox told Akimaru pretty much the same story." Kiba nods glancing down at the big dog patting his head. Akimaru wags his tail as he leans into his hand.

"Well then… I guess you're a member of the Leaf Village from now on." Tsunade smiles kindly at Rini.

"Really?!" Rini stares wide eyed.

"Of course you'll need to start as a Genin and have to go through Chakra training. But I have a feeling you'll do well here." Tsunade stands up. "For now get some rest. Once you are declared healthy you can start training." She starts heading out.

"Thank you!" Rini bows her head smiling so brightly it could be mistaken for the sun.

"Congrats Rini." Naruto gives his goofy grin with a thumb's up. Rini just continues to beam seemingly to have forgotten all her shadows in that moment.

"You can stay with my family as soon as you get out, okay?" Sakura smiles happily at Rini.

"Right." Rini nods with beaming eyes.

"Well we should get going." Kiba stretches then heads out.

"Stay safe." Rini calls after him. Kiba gives a thumb's up as he walks out.

It is about two weeks before Rini is let out of the hospital. During her stay Sakura would stop by with books on Chakra while Naruto would come to play cards and Kiba would come around to chat along with bringing Nao, the fox pup. Rini decided to name him that to remind herself of the man who brought her back from the dead and never let her forget what a family feels like.

While in the hospital she saw Naruto and some of the other guys fighting a pale guy with control over paint. She laughs to herself as she watches them jump from building to building.

After finally getting out of the hospital Sakura takes Rini to her house. Rini is made a part of the family fairly quickly. Sakura apologizes about her having to go on a mission with Naruto along with her, soon to be met, new leader and team member. Rini waves her off wishing the best of luck.

As they leave for a mission Rini starts training to earn her ninja headband. She has Iruka, a kind looking man with a scar across his nose, as her teacher and trainer. He's impressed by her skills as she masters the basics in less than a week and spends another week mastering her Chakra control.

'She's good.' Iruka glances at a tired and beaten up Rini with Nao sitting on the grass nearby.

'T-that was harder than I thought.' Rini pants sitting on the ground glancing up at a nearby tree. The tree has kuni marks that slowly head up to the top.

"Great work." Iruka holds out his hand for hers.

"Thanks." Rini takes his hand standing up. As she stands up she sees a ninja headband in her hand. "This is…" her eyes widen with delight.

"You've earned it." Iruka gives a thumb's up. "Why don't you head back to clean up? Then you can figure out where you want to where that." He motions back to the village.

"Right." Rini nods holding the headband close. "Come on Nao." She motions for the little fox to follow her. Nao stretches then quickly trails after her.

Once back at the house she proudly shows off her headband in hand. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno congratulate her. After that she heads to the bath to clean up. While lying back in the bubbles she thinks about her old life and how different it's going to be now.

'I should... do something for my restart here. But what?' Rini blows bubbles in the water as her cascading hair flouts about in the water.

"What do you think Nao? What should I do?" Rini glances down at the little fox playing with the bubbles that had fallen out of the tub.

As she cleans up and plays with the pup, Iruka gives his report to Tsunade at her office. He informs her about Rini's great skill and willingness to learn. Tsunade seems to find this interesting along with the level of Chakra they came to realize she has.

"I think I'll go to find her tomorrow." Tsunade glances out the window with a cunning grin.

'I wonder what she's planning.' Iruka has a sweat drop over his forehead.

A short while later Rini, Nao at her heels, is walking the village streets with the headband in hand. Walking around she wonders what to do about the headband and about how to symbolize her restart. As she wonders about that she sees a hair dresser's shop.

'Yeah, that's how I'll do it.' Rini nods to herself then heads in.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Truth 3]**

'Yeah, that's how I'll do it.' Rini nods to herself then heads in.

After finishing up there she ties her new headband to her forehead, the traditional manner. She then looks in the mirror checking out her new hair cut along with the headband. As she glances at herself in the reflection she sees Kiba going by with Akimaru.

"Kiba! Akimaru!" Rini runs after them with Nao. "When did you get back?" she catches up to them.

"R-Rini? What did you do to your hair?" Kiba stares at her surprised.

"Does it… not look good?" Rini touches her hair a bit worried now.

'Maybe it's a bit too short.' Rini touches it unsure now.

"No!" Kiba panics. Rini jumps a bit to his out burst. "I… I mean it's just different." He coughs glancing to the side.

'Why am I stammering?' Kiba panics inside.

"Oh… really?" Rini blushes slightly still playing with her hair.

"Hey… would you want to… get lunch with me?" Kiba scratches his nose as he glances at her.

"Yeah." Rini nods happily.

"Anything you want to eat?" Kiba smiles warmly at her.

"Well actually… I've always wanted to try Ichiraku Ramen." Rini blushes a bit as she rubs the back of her head.

"Alright then." Kiba takes her hand heading off for the shop. Their animals right behind them.

"Hey there! Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen!" Teuchi, the owner, greats them.

"Hey old man." Kiba moves the clothe entering the little shop, still holding Rini's hand.

"Hi there." Rini nods coming in.

"Well now, if you're taking a girl on a date then this isn't the place Kiba." Teuchi winks glancing at their hands.

"Date?" Kiba seems confused until he looks down at their hands. The two blush as they quickly let go of each other. "I-it's not like that. I… I just invited her for lunch is all." He stammers.

"R-right, just lunch." Rini nods playing with her hair a bit.

"Oh really? That's too bad." Teuchi sighs a bit disappointed as he goes back to making ramen.

'I feel a little down she/he said that.' The two of them take a seat next to each other.

While they eat the two of them chat realizing they have some things in common. After eating the two of them go for a walk, not wanting the time together to end. They soon find themselves in the park sitting on the grass under a tree as Akimaru and Nao play.

"Hey… can I ask… why you decided to cut your hair?" Kiba glances over at her.

"So I can keep a promise." Rini touches her locket with a sad yet resolved smile.

"Promise? To who?" Kiba seems more curious.

"Yeah." Rini nods then stares up at the clear sky. "You see… my parents died when I was six. I then refused to eat when I found out I was the only one that made it." She starts to explain. Kiba listens quietly, not sure how to react yet. "But someone showed up that made me see the light again. I promised him that I'd live a good life here. So I cut my hair, that way by the time it grows back I'll have a home here." She smiles at Kiba as a spring wind blows by both of them.

"He sounds important to you." Kiba gives a small grin. "It's that grandpa guy right? What was his name?"

"Nao. His name was Nao." Rini glances over at the little fox, sad yet content.

'He really meant a lot to her.' Kiba gives a small smile.

"Well should we go? It's getting late." Rini looks at the pink and orange dyed sky.

"Yeah guess your right." Kiba stands up brushing off his pants. "Ready to go?" he holds out his hand for hers.

Rini reaches out for his when Nao jumps on and off his shoulder with Akimaru rushing by to catch Nao. As he rushes past he hits Kiba on the side making him fall on top of Rini, their faces inches away from each other.

"That hurt." Kiba mumbles. "You okay… Rini?" he glances down at her realizing how close they are.

"Um… yeah." Rini nods blushing.

"S-sorry." Kiba quickly gets up looking to the side.

"N-no, it's not your fault." Rini stands up herself, beat red.

"I…" they turn to each other at the same time. They laugh at this.

"I'll see you later." Kiba waves walking off with Akimaru.

"See you later." Rini picks up Nao heading off as well.

'My heart's still racing.' The two of them lean against a wall trying to calm down with their faces hot and flushed. The animals look at them unsure of what's going on.

The next morning is a clear spring day. Rini is up fairly early, leaving Nao asleep at the foot of her bed, to go for a jog around the village, a routine she has become a costume to. While on her run she spots Tsunade leaning against a tree near the park.

"Morning." Tsunade waves happily.

"Lady Tsunade?" Rini stops breathing a bit heavily. "What's going on? Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes. You." Tsunade points to her.

"Me? Why?" Rini seems confused.

"I've heard of your fast progress and desire to learn. So I was wondering if you'd be interested in becoming a medical ninja." Tsunade smiles warmly at Rini.

"Are you serious?!" Rini's eyes widen with delight.

"Fair warning, I won't go easy on you." Tsunade stares at her with a serious yet approving expression.

"Right." Rini nods excitedly.

"Well then, I'll see in a couple hours for your first lesson." Tsunade heads off.

"Alright!" Rini jumps up into the air.

'Right Kiba should be out with Akimaru. I can't wait to tell him.' Rini starts running excitedly. As she runs she suddenly slows down.

"Wait… 'can't wait to tell him?' Where is that coming from?" Rini stops a bit flustered. "But then again it's not weird to want to tell a friend right? So why did I just stop?" she argues with herself scratching her head. "What happened yesterday has me all mixed up."

"What happened yesterday?" a female voices calls from behind her. Rini turns to see a pale-blond with blue eyes carrying groceries.

"Oh, hi Ino." Rini fidgets embraced about what she has just seen. "How long… have you been there?"

"Since 'What happened yesterday' bit." Ino thinks back then glances at the panicked Rini. "So what did happen yesterday? Did you have a date or something?" she teases.

"D-don't be ridicules." Rini tenses at this.

"Wait... DID YOU?!" Ino freaks moving closer to her.

"N-no." Rini shakes her head. "At least… I don't think so. We just had lunch and went to the park to talk." She blushes thinking about it.

"That sounds like date to me." Ino leans in teasing. "So~ who's the guy?" she leans in closer grinning.

"Um…" Rini glances to the sides trying to find an out. "Hey Ino, is Tsunade a hard teacher? She just told me she's taking me on as a medic ninja student." She laughs nervously hoping Ino will back down.

"Fine you don't have to tell me." Ino sighs disappointingly as she backs off. "And yeah she is. You'll be WAY too tired to go on another date." She walks off getting in one more teasing jab.

'She's really pushy.' Rini has a sweat drop over her head. 'But… was she right? Was it a date? No, we're just friends.' She feels a stab in her chest with those words. 'Why? Why did I just…?' Rini places her hand over her chest.

"Hey there Rini! Out for your morning run?" Calls Kiba's voice from behind her.

"K-Kiba. Hi." Rini turns to him and Akimaru, trying to keep calm.

"What's up? Your face is red." Kiba lifts an eyebrow.

'Wait! Is she… thinking about yesterday?' Kiba flushes a bit himself as he thinks about it feeling his heart begin to race.

"Oh well… Lady Tsunade just told me she's taking me on as a student for Medic Ninjutsu. I guess I'm still pumped from that." Rini smiles, still trying to keep her cool.

'That's believable right? Well at least it's half true.' Rini panics inside.

"Oh really." Kiba calms down yet a bit disappointed.

"Yeah." Rini nods. "In fact I better get going or I'll be late." She runs off.

"Rini!" Kiba shouts, to late she's out of sight. "Why'd she take off like that boy?" he glances over at the big dog. "And why… did I feel so down just then?" he scratches his head sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Truth 4]**

"Hey there Rini! Out for your morning run?" Calls Kiba's voice from behind her.

"K-Kiba. Hi." Rini turns to him and Akimaru, trying to keep calm.

"What's up? Your face is red." Kiba lifts an eyebrow.

'Wait! Is she… thinking about yesterday?' Kiba flushes a bit himself as he thinks about it feeling his heart begin to race.

"Oh well… Lady Tsunade just told me she's taking me on as a student for medic Ninjutsu. I guess I'm still pumped from that." Rini smiles, still trying to keep her cool.

'That's believable right? Well at least it's half true.' Rini panics inside.

"Oh really." Kiba calms down yet a bit disappointed.

"Yeah." Rini nods. "In fact I better get going or I'll be late." She runs off.

"Rini!" Kiba shouts, to late she's out of sight. "Why'd she take off like that boy?" he glances over at the big dog. "And why… did I feel so down just then?" he scratches his head sighing.

It has been a couple of weeks since that incident. Kiba and Rini are fine around each other, yet sigh heavily when alone. Naruto and his team have returned from their failed mission of bringing Sasuke back, yet they found a new kinship with Sai, an odd guy learning to feel again.

The morning is bright when Rini heads to the hospital to meet Tsunade. As she walks she revues a medical book with Nao riding on her shoulder, a newly made development. With her eyes glowed to the pages she doesn't notice someone in front of her. She bumps into Naruto almost falling over.

"Hey be careful." Naruto laughs catching her arm.

"Sorry Naruto. This seems to becoming a habit." Rini laughs.

"No problem." Naruto laughs.

"Naruto! Rini!" Sakura walks over waving with a pale guy next to her.

"Hey!" The two of them wave back.

They all walk in together heading for Kakashi's room. Naruto and Sakura introduce the pale guy as Sai. Once there they all say hello to Kakashi and his team fills him in on what had been happening as Nao jumps onto the bed nuzzling his hand. He starts petting the little black fur ball.

"I wonder why Lady Tsunade isn't here yet." Rini glances at the door. "She said that she had something to tell me."

"Oh about that." Kakashi scratches under Nao's chin, making the little fox's tail go wild. "Lady Hokage is busy so she told me to tell you." He moves to Nao's ears.

"What is it?" Rini seems more curious.

"You are joining team 7." Kakashi smiles with his eyes.

"WHAT?!" They're all shocked.

"But… then… who's leaving the team?" Sakura panics.

"No one." Kakashi continues to pet the snuggling fox. "We were granted permission to be a team of five. Lady Hokage thought this would be best given we all know Rini's… circumstances."

"That makes since." Rini ponders for a secant.

"Oh and as for the Sasuke problem. I have a training program that can help you get stronger Naruto." Kakashi glances over to him.

"Really?!" Naruto steps closer to the bed excited. "What is it?!"

"We're going to create a new Justus just for you." Kakashi stares at him seriously. "In fact if this works your power may even surpass mine."

"I… I would be more powerful than you… Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto stands stunned with the others. "So… what is this training? What'll we be doing?" he seems excited and determined.

"You will be…" Kakashi starts.

"Hey Kakashi!" a scruffy looking man opens the door with a cigarette in his mouth. "How are you feeling today?" he walks in with Ino and two guys beside him. One of the guys has his black hair up in a high spiked ponytail while the other is quite fat with long spiked brown hair.

"Asuma-sensei! You shouldn't just barge in like that!" Ino lectures.

"It's alright Ino." Asuma laughs scratching the back of his head.

"What's up guys?" the fat guy snacks on chips.

"Look who's here. It's Naruto, Sakura, and Rini. Guess your mission must be…" The spiked guy smiles as they walk over to the others. He stops when he sees Sai.

"Hey Shikamaru, Choji, Ino! Guess what! I'm part of team 7 now." Rini smiles happily.

"What's he doing here?" Shikamaru stares Sai down.

"Hey aren't you…?" Choji crushes his bag of potato chips.

'That's right; they all fought not to long ago.' Rini remembers them sparing outside her hospital window.

"Hello there, my name is Sai." Sai smiles, most likely his fake one, to ease the tension.

Sai explains what happened to them. They listen carefully yet a bit skeptical. After that all of them head to Master Q's Barbecue restaurant while the two sensei's talk. Shikamaru leaves the group to go on their own as he goes off on his own.

Once at the restaurant, Ino snuggles next to Sai with Rini on the other side of him. Choji dives into the food with Naruto as Sakura worries about Ino going crazy over Sai.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you Rini. How long have you and Kiba been dating?" Choji snacks on food.

"DATING!?" Sakura and Ino turn to her excited and surprised. "When did that start?!"

Rini spits up some of her juice. "W-what are you talking about? We're just friends." She chokes slightly turning red.

"Really? But I could have sworn I saw you two kissing in the park a couple weeks ago." Choji reflects on the past.

"Oh really?" Naruto teases.

"N-no. Akimaru pushed him down and… we ended up like that." Rini blushes shaking her head.

"Is that it?" Sakura and Ino teases.

"Well look at the time. I really should get back to medic training." Rini stands up running off.

'She escaped.' The girls sigh disappointedly.

'That was close.' Rini sighs with relief as she walks down the road. 'But… why do I feel so down?' she slows down looking up at the sky.

"Hey Rini, heading for training?" calls a familiar voice to her right. Rini turns to see Kiba on his own.

"Hey Kiba." Rini walks over to him feeling more relaxed. "Where's Akimaru?" she glances about.

"He hurt his paw while we were training so he's resting at home." Kiba sighs, clearly worried and blaming himself.

"I… can come check on him if you want." Rini plays with her hands behind her back. "I mean, I'm not that skilled with Medic Ninjutsu yet… but I'm good with animals and treating wounds normally." She glances to the side.

"Oh really?" Kiba relaxes a bit. "That would actually be really great."

The two of them walk to the Inuzuka house. Once there Rini is pounced by many dogs licking her face. Kiba starts pulling them off, not that Rini minds being licked by the warm tongues as the different types of fur brushes against her skin.

'Man of course the dogs pounce her.' Kiba sighs as he makes tea. 'Although… she didn't seem to mind it.' He remembers her laughing as they have her pinned.

"Sorry about that." Kiba sighs pouring them some tea. "The family is away on missions so they're all a bit… hyper." He sits next to her on the floor as she looks over Akimaru.

"Oh don't worry about it." Rini makes sure Akimaru doesn't have any broken bones as Nao lies on his back. "I actually really love dogs so I don't mind." She begins to wrap the hurt paw. "As for Akimaru, it's a sprained paw." she turns to him.

"That's a relief. Isn't it boy?" Kiba sighs with relief petting Akimaru's head.

"Well it's not that bad but… he needs to stay in bed for at least two weeks and no missions or running for another three. Okay?" Rini explains firmly, seeming very much like a doctor.

"Yes ma'am." Kiba nods definitely more upbeat.

'He seems better now too. I'm glad.' Rini smiles happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Truth 5]**

'He seems better now too. I'm glad.' Rini smiles happily.

The two of them sit on the ground chatting, as they pet the dogs that come over to them, with Akimaru and Nao out like lights. As they talk Rini's stomach betrays her by growling loudly.

"Um…" Rini blushes at this trying to hide her face in shame. "I… I didn't really eat lunch today so…" she refuses to look over to him.

"Want me to make you something?" Kiba smiles gently at her.

"You don't have to." Rini turns to him, her face beat red.

"Don't worry about it. It's just about dinner time anyway and besides I have to pay you back for taking care of Akimaru." Kiba stands up heading for the kitchen. "It won't be anything fancy though. Just hamburgers along with veggies and rise." He pulls out the ingredients.

"Well then… can I help with anything?" Rini stands up with dogs rubbing their heads against her legs.

"You can help by taking all of them outside to run around. Other wise they'll be begging like crazy." Kiba glances down at the already pleading faces.

"Alright then." Rini laughs heading out to the yard with the dogs following close behind her.

'I don't think they've ever taken to someone so quickly before. I guess that just says how sweet and gentle she is.' Kiba glances out to the yard watching her play with them. As he watches Rini's smile seems to shimmer and pull him in. 'Stupid. Focus on cooking.' He shakes his head, his cheeks flustered a bit.

"Stop it you guys." Rini laughs as the dogs take turns licking her face. "I can't take much more of this." She tries to push them off playfully.

"Alright you mutts, your food is over there. Now leave Rini alone." Kiba points to their bowls. They all rush over to their food with wagging tails.

"Thanks for saving me." Rini stands up brushing the dirt off her clothes, the locket shimmering in the setting sunlight.

"No problem." Kiba heads back in.

"This is really good." Rini takes a bite out of the burger.

"Yeah? Then I guess the payment is taken, huh?" Kiba laughs sipping his soda.

"Yup." Rini nods. As she eats she starts laughing to herself.

"What's so funny?" Kiba seems curious as he eats.

"Oh sorry." Rini still laughs slightly. "I was just thinking about something from when I was a kid." She has a reflectively sad yet happy expression.

'Her past?' Kiba stops for a secant staring at her confusing expression.

"You see my dad was an Architect and one day when I was little he got stock on a project." Rini thinks back. "I don't really remember what it was but I showed him a picture I had drawn and he asked if he could use it and for payment he took me out for ice-cream." She places her hand over her locket. "It's funny the stupid things we remember, huh?" she laughs looking down at the food.

"I don't think it's stupid." Kiba chimes in. Rini looks up at him to see him smiling gently. "Those things are really important."

"You're right." Rini smiles happily.

Kiba blushes slightly as the two of them go back to eating. After being quite for a few minutes they go back to talking and laughing with each other. Once dinner is done Rini leaves Nao to sleep with his buddy Akimaru as Kiba walks her home. On the walk back Kiba places his jacket on her shoulders to help keep her warm from the spring night chills.

'Kiba and Rini?' Shikamaru stops for a moment spotting them as he's heading home from petrol. As he watches them he notices the way Kiba is looking at Rini. 'Well now, I've never seen him look like that.' Shikamaru smirks to himself as he walks off.

It has been a couple weeks since they had dinner together. Rini is excited that she's finally going on a mission, yet nervous about what's going to happen. Before heading to meet the others at the gate she takes off her locket, not wanting it to get lost or damaged during the trip.

'I'll be back soon mom and dad.' Rini gently places it on the dresser before heading out with Nao on her shoulder.

"Is Nao coming with us?" Sakura questions walking along side her.

"No way, he's just a pup and not trained at all." Rini shakes her head slightly. "Kiba's going to meet us at the main gate. Nao's going to stay with him." She gently pats Nao's head. The little fox nuzzles into it.

"Oh really?" Sakura smirks cunningly. "You two have been spending a lot of time together haven't you? He's even walked you home a couple times. Is there… something going on between you two?" she teases.

"D-don't be stupid!" Rini blushes as she speeds up.

"Am I wrong?" Sakura smirks with a small laugh.

"Hey. You guys going on a mission too?" Ino waves with Shikamaru and Choji beside her.

"Yeah." Rini nods excited.

"I wish we could stay for my training." Naruto pouts.

"Stop whining Naruto." Yamato sighs face palming. "A mission is a mission."

'Where's Kiba? We have to leave soon.' Rini looks around nervously.

"HEY!" Kiba yells running over to them.

"Kiba!" Rini smiles happily.

"S-sorry. I'm not… u-sed to getting up… w-without Akimaru." Kiba huffs stopping just in front of Rini. "Am I late?" He rubs the back of his head.

"No, we still had a few minutes." Rini shakes her head slightly still seeming unbelievably happy.

"Oh really? That's good." Kiba's cheeks heat up a bit as he rubs under his nose. Her smile has become his weakness.

'They so like each other.' Sakura and Ino watch them.

"Now be good for Kiba while I'm gone." Rini holds the pup in front of her. The little thing wags its tail as he licks her nose.

"Don't worry; he'll be fine with me." Kiba gently takes the fox into his arms.

"See you soon." Rini waves as she heads out with her team. Kiba waves until she's out of sight.

"You two are like a couple." Shikamaru chuckles.

"Hey we are not." Kiba defends feeling his face become hot from embracement.

"Oh Really?" Shikamaru smirks as he leans into talk to Kiba. "It didn't look like that when you were walking Rini home with your jacket over her shoulders." He whispers load enough for Kiba to hear.

'H-how does he know about that?' Kiba freezes for a moment.

"We should head out." Shikamaru, pleased with himself, starts leaving.

Mean while team 7 is on the road heading for the Fire Temple. Rini can't help glancing all around since it's her first trip out of the village. Sakura finds this entertaining while Sai just reads his books and Naruto pouts about having to leave his training. Yamato walks ahead of them a bit, making sure they're going the right way.

When they make camp Yamato explains the mission and then tries to scare everyone with a spooky story. Rini tries to keep calm, but ends up clinging to Naruto scared. Later on that night she falls asleep on Naruto's shoulder, not used to traveling this much.

'Poor thing. This mission will have a lot of firsts for her. I wonder if she'll be okay.' Yamato glances over at her sleeping face.

As Rini sleeps she dreams of that meadow she had seen Grandpa Nao in. Only while she's there she sees a large white wolf with firefly-green eyes standing in front of her. As she tries to step closer Rini wakes up to sunlight hitting her face through the trees.

"Morning sleepy head." Yamato laughs finishing packing everything up.

"I'm sorry, I over slept didn't I?" Rini quickly gets up from the group.

"Don't worry about it Rini. This is your first mission, of course you're tired." Sakura hands her an apple.

'I still feel bad and a bit stupid for it.' Rini takes a bite out of the apple, a bit flustered.

They walk for a long time before making it to the meeting point. As they sit waiting for the monks, Rini notices how Sai is trying to be, in his own way, friendly and considerate towards Naruto. As time goes by Yamato and Sakura go looking for the monks as the others wait at that spot. Naruto gets weirded out by Sai and goes off on his own.

Shortly after Naruto heads off on his own Yamato and Sakura come back. They all go looking for Naruto only to find him fighting a guy about their age dressed like a monk. Other monks come in helping to separate the two of them. After being introduced they all head to the Fire Temple.

"Wow." Rini stands in front of the gates looking up at the giant doors.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Truth 6]**

They walk for a long time before making it to the meeting point. As they sit waiting for the monks, Rini notices how Sai is trying to be, in his own way, friendly and considerate towards Naruto. As time goes by Yamato and Sakura go looking for the monks as the others wait at that spot. Naruto gets weirded out by Sai and goes off on his own.

Shortly after Naruto heads off on his own Yamato and Sakura come back. They all go looking for Naruto only to find him fighting a guy about their age dressed like a monk. Other monks come in helping to separate the two of them. After being introduced they all head to the Fire Temple.

"Wow." Rini stands in front of the gates looking up at the giant doors.

"Does this surprise you Rini?" Chiriku chuckles glancing over to the wide eyed Rini.

"Well… I've never seen a temple like this before." Rini rubs the back of her head.

"Yes, ours is quiet large." Chiriku smiles warmly at the site of his home.

'Well more like I've never seen one where there are Ninjutsu monks.' Rini glances at all the men. 'Wait… why do… they all look so cold? Are they… looking at Sora?' she notices the dagger sharp stares pointed at him.

"We should go over a plan before heading out again." Yamato walks along side Chiriku.

"Of course." Chiriku nods heading for a house.

"I still say we don't need them." Sora scuffs pouting.

"And I say we don't need you." Naruto huffs throwing a quiet tantrum.

'Those two.' Sakura and Rini sigh.

After going over a plan they head out to look for the missing coffins. Sora seems to keep away from everyone as they travel through the trees. Once at a clearing they see the coffins racing across the ground. Seeing that, Sora and Naruto races after them on their own, getting in each others way.

As they fight the coffins drill into the dirt vanishing. The others join them in enough time for the ground to begin to shift into a rising maze. Everyone is separated as the labyrinth finishes around them. Rini falls from a great height with Sora, before hitting the ground Rini does an Earth Jutsu making a flower bed beneath them. The two of them are still knocked out by the shear drop.

'Young One.' Calls a distant yet familiar voice. 'You must wake up Young One. WAKE UP NOW!' Rini wakes up on the bed of purple hydrangeas, sitting up quickly.

"What? What happened?" Rini touches her head slightly dizzy. "Oh yeah that's right. We fell and… Oh Sora!" she turns to the still passed out young monk. "Sora! Sora wake up!" she shakes him.

"W-what?" Sora slowly opens his eyes. "Where are we?" he sluggishly sits up glancing around.

"In some sort of Jutsu made maze." Rini looks up at the high walls. "We should probably get moving so who ever made it doesn't find us." She slowly stands up.

"Fine." Sora huffs getting up himself.

The two of them walk making sure to pay close attention to their surroundings. While walking Rini allows Sora to maintain a certain distances, feeling it's best for now. Sora seems to find this odd, since Naruto seemed so determined to get closer to him.

"Hey, why did you pick those? Why Hydrangeas to break our fall?" Sora seems to be curious yet distant.

"I guess… because they make me feel safe and happy." Rini ponders seeming to have a mix of sadness and happiness on her face while remembering Grandpa Nao's garden.

"Happy and Safe? How can they when you look like that?" Sora lifts an eyebrow. "You're as weird as fox face." He puts his hands behind his head.

"Well the memory is sad right now. But normally it's happy." Rini giggles glancing over at him. "Just like how Hydrangeas can mean something happy or sad. Don't you have any memories like that?" she moves a bit closer to him.

"None." Sora stiffens looking away and moving ahead of her.

'He… looked so hurt.' Rini moves to try and keep up with him.

The two of them walk for quiet a while before finding an opening where a man sits by a fire with food. Rini finds the man odd with his riddle speaking and how he just happens to be there, but stays since he seems to have things to say about Sora's father.

The long haired man never really says his name, he just speaks in half truths and riddles while handing the two of them sweet potatoes to eat. Sora seems to enjoy this man although he still keeps up his guard, like a cat. Rini on the other hand watches the area wondering what's going on.

After a few minutes they hear the fighting going and leave to help their comrades. The two of them dart for the sound of fighting to find the others fighting enemy ninja. They join in on the fight until the enemy leaves with the appearance of the other monks. They all head back to the temple to regroup.

"I see, so that's what happened." Chiriku sits processing everything.

"For now I think it would be best for us to head back." Yamato glances at his injured team. "And I would like Sora to come as well, since Sai won't be able to fight and Rini is still new at this life."

"WHAT!? Why does/do I/he have to come?!" Naruto and Sora point to each other pissed off.

"For the sake of the mission I think it would be best." Chiriku stays calm and collected. "I also think it would be good for you Sora." He smiles gently at him.

Sora falls silent after that. Rini finds this rather cute, realizing he sees Chiriku in the same light as how Naruto sees Iruka. After a restful night they head back for the Leaf Village.

Once at the village they head to talk with Tsunade. Once in the office Sora mouths off calling her OLD. As Tsunade is ready to pound him into dust, Sora saves himself with a half baked complement. The others are relived and Sora realizes he should NEVER say that word ever again.

"Alright, I'll write up the report." Yamato leaves the others.

"I should take Sai to the hospital." Sakura glances over at the injured Sai.

"Right." Sai nods following behind her.

"So I guess that just leaves us." Naruto sighs disappointedly.

"Sorry, but I'm heading for Kiba's to get Nao and check on Akimaru." Rini bows heading off.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE LEAVING ME WITH HIM?!" Naruto and Sora shout pointing to one another.

Rini walks down the village streets happy to be back. As she walks Rini begins to remember the man's voice calling her 'Young One' feeling it's familiar, yet can't remember where. As she tries to think back her head hurts as she sees flashes of red causing her to drop the matter for now.

"Oh Rini." A young woman answers the door trying to keep the dogs down. "Are you back already?" she grins revealing her canine teeth.

"Yeah." Rini nods. "Thanks for taking care of Nao, Hana." Rini picks up the little fox.

"No problem." Hana chuckles. "He's a good pup." She pats his head.

"Hey is Kiba not home? I wanted to check on Akimaru while I was here?" Rini glances around.

"Nah, him and the runt went out for the day." Hana shakes her head slightly.

"Oh okay. I'll go see if I can find him." Rini bows slightly heading off.

Rini walks for a bit before she hears a commotion at the park. As she heads in she finds Asuma and Shikamaru are watching the others fight with each other. After Asuma and Shikamaru stop them Rini heads over to Kiba and Akimaru.

"Kiba, didn't I tell you that Akimaru isn't supposed to be running around for at least another two weeks?" Rini smiles coldly with flames of death behind her.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kiba bows several times scared by her expression.

"Why don't you look over Akimaru while we're out for barbecue?" Asuma places his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright." Rini sighs shrugging her shoulders. "But I won't forgive this happening again." She shoots a quick glare over to Kiba. Kiba and Akimaru stand silently.

'Should have guessed she'd have a side like that.' Naruto laughs quietly to himself.

Once at the restaurant, the guys order food while Rini looks over Akimaru. Kiba stays nearby to make sure Akimaru's alright. While the others start cooking the meat, Sora seems to watch Rini from the corner of his eyes. As he watches her, Rini seems to be shimmering in his eyes. Realizing he's staring Sora looks away quickly.

"His ankle is swollen a bit but not too much that I'd be worried." Rini places some medicine on his leg. "But he can't run around yet. I'd say about a week of light exercises and then he'll be back to normal."

"Alright." Kiba nods repentive for his actions. "I'm sorry about before, I should have kept him out the fight." He rubs under his nose looking at the floor than at her.

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad." Rini shakes her head slightly giving her usual smile.

'She's not mad. Thank goodness.' Kiba's face lightens. 'Wait… why do I care so much? I mean we're friends but…' he seems confused by his own feelings.

"Oh wait!" Rini seems to recall something. "Sora, you don't have a place to sleep tonight right?" she looks over to him.

"I'll be fine." Sora stares down at the food.

"No way." Rini shakes her head. "Once we're done eating you're going with me." She smiles happily.

Sora just keeps his head down as he nods slightly. Rini seems pleased by this while Kiba turns irritable to a degree. After they eat Rini takes him back to the Haruno house. She apologizes for just bring him back and gets their consent for him to camp out on the couch for now.

"Here you go." Rini hands over some blankets. "Sleep well." She starts heading back to her room.

"W-wait a minute." Sora tries to keep his voice down, as to not wake the others up.

"What is it?" Rini turns to him.

"Why didn't you… say anything? About that guy I mean?" Sora stares at the ground. "You never told anyone about us talking with him. Why?" he glances over to her.

"Because I didn't see a need to." Rini simply smiles warmly. "I know what its like to long to talk with someone that doesn't look at you like how the monks do with you." She remembers her previous life. "Don't get me wrong I don't trust him and do think we should tell the others. But I'll wait for you to say your ready." She starts heading for her room.

"Thank you." Sora hugs the blankets, his face heating up.

'Why? Why does she make me feel like this?' Sora lies on the couch with his heart racing and face bright red.


	7. Chapter 7

**[Truth 7]**

"Here you go." Rini hands over some blankets. "Sleep well." She starts heading back to her room.

"W-wait a minute." Sora tries to keep his voice down, as to not wake the others up.

"What is it?" Rini turns to him.

"Why didn't you… say anything? About that guy I mean?" Sora stares at the ground. "You never told anyone about us talking with him. Why?" he glances over to her.

"Because I didn't see a need to." Rini simply smiles warmly. "I know what its like to long to talk with someone that doesn't look at you like how the monks do with you." She remembers her previous life. "Don't get me wrong I don't trust him and do think we should tell the others. But I'll wait for you to say you're ready." She starts heading for her room.

"Thank you." Sora hugs the blankets, his face heating up.

'Why? Why does she make me feel like this?' Sora lies on the couch with his heart racing and face bright red.

Rini changes into her PJs and crawls into bed snuggling with Nao. The little fox tries to play but quickly clams down as Rini hums a lullaby. Sora hears it as well and feels his eyes become heavy with every note. The three of them quickly drift off to sleep.

Rini opens her eyes to find herself at the bottom of a snow covered cavern. She shivers as the icy wind harshly blows. Looking around she sees a smoking car tipped over on to its roof.

'Hold on!' Rini starts running over to it. A large white wolf grabs her sleeve making her stay put. 'L-let me go. There could be people in there.' Rini tries to pull herself free.

'Don't.' A clear male voice calls. 'Don't Young One.' The wolf digs his paws into the snow, trying to hold her there.

'What do you mean don't!?' Rini pulls herself free. 'They need help!' she starts running again.

The wolf runs in front of her, standing in the way. Rini stares at the wolf angrily, that is until she truly sees the expression in his eyes. His firefly-green eyes showed clear sadness and desperation.

'Don't Young One.' The wolf pleads again. 'Don't look. Don't open your eyes Young One.'

Rini seems confused as her head starts to pound. She falls into the snow holding her head her eyes shut tight. As she opens them again the snow beneath her is crimson red. With this she wakes up in her room drenched in sweat.

'D-dream.' Rini pants. 'Just a dream.' She places her shaky hands over her locket where she can feel her heart racing like a hummingbird.

"Wait…" Rini glances at the barely lit room. "Where's Nao?" she scans for the little fur ball.

Deciding she won't be able to get back to sleep and realizing it's just about time for her morning run, Rini reluctantly hops out of bed. Her legs wobble from the shock of the dream. Rini shakes her head trying to regain her composure.

Getting dressed she finds her black sleeveless turtleneck and dark sea-green long sleeved tie tube-top. The turtleneck is fine but the tube-top is badly torn from the fighting. Rini sighs placing it to the side for now planning to patch it later.

Ready for the day and a bit calmer she heads out to the living room slash kitchen to find Sora feeding Nao. Rini stares for a moment realizing Sora is TRULY smiling. Nao, seeing his mom, lets out a squeak wagging his tail. Sora turns to see her and jumps a bit.

"Oh, um… m-morning." Sora rubs under his nose turning red.

'I-idiot. Why are you suddenly an idiot around her?' Sora lectures himself staring at the floor.

"Morning." Rini grins still a bit out of it. "What are you doing up so early?" she heads to the fridge for a water bottle.

"Well… this little thing was licking my face." Sora glances at the energetic fluff ball. Nao simply wags his tail in satisfaction. "What about… you?" Sora looks over to her noticing something on her shoulder.

"What's up?" Rini blinks confused as she takes a sip of water.

"S-sorry, but… your shoulder…" Sora stammers not sure what to say.

"Oh that." Rini laughs. "Weird right? It's a birthmark I've had forever." She touches her shoulder slightly. "No one can explain it. All I know is that it means Earth. Well that and a lot of people think I have a tattoo of a bow and arrow." She laughs think back to people's reactions.

"That actually looks really cool." Sora mutters then covers his mouth.

"That makes you the second person to say that." Rini smiles happily.

'Second? Who's the first?' Sora seems to pout at the thought of this.

"Hey Sora, wanna go for a run with me?" Rini winks pointing to the door.

"W-what?" Sora flushes backing up a bit.

"Why not? We can stop for breakfast after we're done." Rini seems confused yet entertained by Sora.

She's come to think of him a bit like a stray cat, she can only get so close before his wall goes up. Yet she finds the challenge fun and sees him as a kindred spirit.

"A-alright." Sora glances at her from the corner of his eyes.

Rini simply chuckles to herself then heads out with him. Nao, not happy about loosing his new playmate, whines at the door until Rini pats his head promising to bring him back a treat. The two of them head off into the misty barely lit morning.

Sora has no trouble keeping up with Rini yet he finds himself at a lose as he looks over catching glimpses of her troubled face before she quickly changes to a smile. Sora finds that he flushes every time she smiles and aches every time he sees that hidden expression. This confuses him, having never felt this way before. The two of them hadn't been running for long when they come across Kiba leaning against a wall clearly waiting.

"Kiba." Rini and Sora stop in front of him. "Planning to join the run?" she smiles happily.

"The mutts coming?" Sora huffs clearly unhappy about this.

"For your information squirt, I ALWAYS join her at this point." Kiba jabs.

"Can you even really run? You could barely keep up when we sparred." Sora scuffs glaring at him.

"You wanna race then?" Kiba glares back leaning in more. "First one to Sakura Plum Tea House is the winner." He points down the quiet streets.

The two of them rush off in a cloud of dust, completely forgetting about Rini. Rini sighs putting this off to boys being boys as she tries to catch up.

The two of them rush down the dirt roads making it to the little shop at the same time. An old lady sits inside getting everything ready for the morning only to be halted when she hears two thuds on her door. As she goes to see what it was she sees Kiba and Sora bickering about who won.

"You were WAY slower than me!" Sora declares.

"In your dreams runt!" Kiba scuffs.

"Are you two done yet?!" Rini slaps the two of them off the side of their heads. "Did you forget we were supposed to be jogging? What if you two woke everyone up?" she lectures.

"Sorry." The once wild guys sit on their knees in shame on the dirt ground.

"Well now." The old lady comes out. "Since you stopped here how about some tea and dumplings for breakfast?" she motions to her store.

"I'm so sorry about the racket." Rini bows while also forcing the two guys' heads down as well.

"We're sorry." They mutter still glaring at each other, clearly blaming the other.

"Oh it's not like this village isn't used to racket." The old lady laughs heading in. "It'll be a bit so just choose a place to sit." She heads into the kitchen.

The three of them sit with Rini in the middle of the group. This is mostly Rini's choice since they seem to act like six year olds around each other. The two guys pout realizing she's treating them like children.

Sometime later the old lady brings them their food. Rini is ready to dig in when Ino comes in.

"There you are." Ino barges in. "Did you forget that you where going over poison extraction with Lady Tsunade today?" she lectures.

"B-but dumplings." Rini gives puppy-dog eyes pointing to her food.

"I can pack them up for you." The old lady laughs as she goes to grab a bag for them. "Here you go." She hands Rini a fresh bag of dumplings.

"Thank you." Rini bows leaving hers and Sora's share of cash on the counter. "See you guys later." She runs out waving to the two of them. The two of them wave until she's gone.

"How long have the two of you had feelings for her?" The old lady chuckles.

"What are you…?!" They both turn bright red.

"Oh? Am I mistaken?" The old lady ponders. "You two were so feisty until she came and you seem to be effected by her."

'Do I… have feelings for her?' The two of them ponder staring into their tea and up at the sky.

Meanwhile Rini is worked extra hard at training since she was late. Despite her tardiness, Rini is able to do well in the lesson. One it's done she heads back out to the village in order to stretch and get fresh air after being locked up for hours. While walking, she looks in a store seeing something she thinks will suit Sora.

'Sora will love this.' Rini smiles to herself as she walks down the streets.

Spotting Sora she starts heading over to him until she sees a man with him. Realizing it's the same one from before she turns heading for Tsunade only to be stopped by one of them from before, knocking her out and leaving her in an alleyway.

'Young One.' Calls the male voice. 'Wake up Young One. Your friend needs you. WAKE UP!' Rini pops awake leaning against an alley wall later on that night with her gift lying beside her.

"What just?" Rini groggily tries to remember. "SORA!" Rini shoves herself up. After grabbing the gift she heads for the Hokage office.

"NOW YOU DIE!" Sora grins evilly ready to strike against Tsunade and Naruto.

"SORA!" Rini drops the gift as she holds his normally wrapped monster arm. "Sora what are you doing?! Stop this!" she pleads through the ragging wind around him.

"Get off!" Sora throws her off.

Rini flies into a wall knocking her out. Before her eyes close she sees such a hurt expression on Sora's face. Rini doesn't wake up until the next morning and once again finds herself in the hospital.

"Hey, welcome back." Kiba smiles down at her from beside her bed.

"W-what… what happened?" Rini touches her pounding head.

"You got thrown across a room hitting both your back and head hard." Tsunade sits on the bed checking her pulse.

"WAIT! Sora! What about Sora?!" Rini's eyes tremble. "He… he didn't mean any of it! He's just hurt! He…" she starts pleading.

"We already now." Tsunade puts her finger to Rini's trembling lips. "He was being used just like his father was years ago, there for there's no punishment." Tsunade smiles down at the now relieved Rini.

"Come idiot!" Naruto's voices echoes down the halls outside. "You can't avoid going in forever!"

"L-let me go!" Sora panics. "And I'm not avoiding anyth-!" Naruto manages to shove him into the room.

Sora refuses to move closer or glance at Rini. Rini glances at the others and they seem to get it. All of them leave so the two of them can talk. The two of them stay quiet for a while, Sora still refusing to look up.

"Are you really not going to come any closer or look at me?" Rini seems saddened by this.

"I'm… so sorry." Sora finally mutters with gripped fists. "I… I didn't have any control and I…" he keeps his head down but Rini sees the drops of water hit the ground.

'Sora.' Rini slowly moves out of the bed heading for the weeping boy.

"DON'T!" Sora hollers. "Don't come any closer. You… you might get hurt again." He trembles stepping back tripping over his feet falling to the ground.

Rini wraps her arms around him holding him close. "Life is meant to be lived. So don't waist it. That's my ninja way and it applies to you too. Don't hate yourself anymore, okay?" she gently pats his head. "You aren't to blame. You were used and hurt." She continues to hold him near.

Sora doesn't speak again; he just shakes as he clings to her crying. This time around Rini is released in just a few days, which she was grateful for. She gets out in enough time to say good-bye to Sora, whom has decided to leave the temple and figure out his powers more.

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Naruto seems a bit down.

"I'll be back some day. I just… need to figure things out first." Sora gives a genuine smile at his group of friends.

"Before you go." Rini goes into her bag pulling out the present. "This is for you." She hands it to him.

Sora flushes as he takes the wrapped rectangle. He opens it to find a journal with a picture of a black cat on the cover and a purple hydrangea bookmark on top of it.

"This… is for me?" Sora glances over to her thrilled and a bit bashful.

"Yup." Rini gives her usual smile. "I figured you can write everything in this and the bookmark can remind you that memories can always have more than one emotion attached to them."

"Thank you." Sora hugs it close. "But… before I go… there's one more thing I have to do." He turns a bit redder as he moves closer to Rini.

"Wh-hmm!" Rini starts before Sora stands on his tiptoes a bit to kiss her.

"I really like you Rini and… when I come back… I plan on asking you out." Sora smiles happily as he runs out the gates.

"Why you little… get back here!" Naruto and Kiba shout after him.

Rini stands frozen a bit as she touches her still moist lips. "My… first kiss…" she mutters under her breath.

'Oh well, at least it was stolen by a cute little stray.' Rini laughs to herself as she pictures that true bright smile on Sora's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**[Truth 8]**

"This… is for me?" Sora glances over to her thrilled and a bit bashful.

"Yup." Rini gives her usual smile. "I figured you can write everything in this and the bookmark can remind you that memories can always have more than one emotion attached to them."

"Thank you." Sora hugs it close. "But… before I go… there's one more thing I have to do." He turns a bit redder as he moves closer to Rini.

"Wh-hmm!" Rini starts before Sora stands on his tiptoes a bit to kiss her.

"I really like you Rini and… when I come back… I plan on asking you out." Sora smiles happily as he runs out the gates.

"Why you little… get back here!" Naruto and Kiba shout after him.

Rini stands frozen a bit as she touches her still moist lips. "My… first kiss…" she mutters under her breathe.

'Oh well, at least it was stolen by a cute little stray.' Rini laughs to herself as she pictures that true bright smile on Sora's face.

Rini opens her eyes to find herself at the bottom of a snow covered cavern. She shivers as the icy wind harshly blows by. Looking around she sees a smoking car tipped over on to its roof.

'Hold on!' Rini starts running over to it. A large white wolf grabs her sleeve making her stay put. 'L-let me go. There could be people in there. Why are you stopping me?' Rini tries to pull herself free.

'Don't.' the wolf pleads. 'Don't Young One.' The wolf digs his paws into the snow, trying to hold her there.

'What do you mean don't!?' Rini pulls herself free. 'They need help!' she starts running again.

The wolf runs in front of her, standing in the way. Rini stares at the wolf angrily, that is until she truly sees the expression in his eyes. His firefly-green eyes showed clear sadness and desperation.

'Don't Young One.' The wolf pleads again his ears pinned down. 'Don't look. Don't open your eyes Young One.'

'What do you mean by that? Why do…' Rini looks down to see snow dyed red. She quickly wakes up dripping with sweat once again.

"This is… the third time this month." Rini huffs frustrated and scared. "Why? Why do I keep seeing that?" she pulls her feet up to her face quivering.

Nao, woken up by her sleep mumbling and twitching, licks Rini's hand trying to comfort her. Rini pats his head giving a faint smile.

A month has gone by since Sora's leaving. They are now well into May with the warm summer sun out almost everyday. Rini finds it ironic that her dreams are all desolate winter with nothing but sunshine outside.

On her morning run Rini catches sight of something from the corner of her eyes. Stopping she sees what looks like the wolf from her dreams. It turns to leave heading off into the misty morning. Rini chases after it as it vanishes and appears randomly like a shadow. She chases it until she finds herself in front of the Hokage Office.

"Rini?" calls a man's voice from behind her. Rini turns huffing to catcher breathe seeing Asuma. "What are you doing here? Did you hear about the Fire Temple getting attacked?" he scratches the back of his head.

"The Fire Temple was attacked?!" Rini's eyes widen. "When?! Was Sora…?!" she tries to keep herself from shaking.

"Calm down. A monk came here and is going to explain." Asuma places his hands gently on her shoulders. "I'm sure Lady Hokage wouldn't mind you listening in."

"Okay." Rini takes a few deep breathes.

On the roof of the office sometime later, Tsunade explains that Sora wasn't there and the Chiriku had been killed by the Akatsuki men. Asuma grips his fists after hearing this.

"Now you know everything." Tsunade stands in front of the different squads.

"Lady Tsunade!" Rini blurts razing her hand. "I would like to join this mission!" she stares at her seriously.

"Can I ask why?" Tsunade seems interested.

"I… I just have this feeling." Rini places her hand over her chest. "I can't shake this feeling like I need to do this." She clings to her shirt with determination burning in her eyes. Tsunade stares at her for a moment processing.

"Alright, you'll be apart of Asuma's squad." Tsunade nods. "Remember to keep a sharp eye and listen to instructions."

"Yes ma'am." Rini nods.

"Welcome to the team." Asuma winks patting her head.

"That's it! Head out!" Tsunade commands. They all jump out of sight.

First thing they all do is head for the Fire Temple to figure out where the Akatsuki maybe heading. When they get there they find other monks digging bodies out from the rubbles of the Temple. Seeing this Rini becomes a tad dizzy as her breathing quickens.

"Rini are you okay?" Shikamaru catches her before she falls over.

"I… I'm fine." Rini takes deep breathes. "Just… a bit dizzy." She places her hand to her head.

"This is enough to make those of us that had seen it before feel sick. I'm surprised your still standing." One of the men hands her a water bottle.

Rini takes a few slow sips ignoring her pounding head and racing heart. As others look after her Asuma talks to the head monk, finding out Chiriku's body had been taken for the bounty on his head. After a prayer is done over them they all head out for different black market check points.

Rini stays with Asuma, Shikamaru, and two other ninjas. They watch as the men in the black cloaks with red clouds head into a rest room carrying Chiriku with them. After a few minutes the man with white hair carrying a three forked scythe comes out.

Asuma, unable to contain his rage, comes up behind the man with a kuni in hand. The man is able to dodge the attack in the nick of time. The others come out of hiding in order to support Asuma as he fights the man. As the fight goes on they realize the man can use a sort of Voodoo jutsu that binds him and Asuma so Asuma takes the hits in his stead with his body looking like he's painted all black then white for a skeleton.

"Asuma-sensei." Rini gets ready to head over to treat his wounds.

"Wait." One of the ninja with black spiked hair stops her. "If you go over you can possibly get caught in the jutsu."

"But…" Rini's eyes shake as she stares over at the injured Asuma.

"No she can't get caught in it." Shikamaru shakes his head. "If we could have been caught in it we would know by now."

"You three are pretty chatty." The man turns to them with clear blood lost in his eyes. "I think after I'm done here I'll take the pretty little thing." He stares at Rini. Rini flinches at this as two of the other ninjas guard her.

"Your opponent is me!" Asuma throws his chakra kuni at his shoulder. Asuma's is the one that begins to bleed, but it does get the guys attention.

"Now why do that?" the man purposely pulls out the kuni as painfully as possible. "You most want to feel a lot of pain." He snickers.

As the fight goes on the man is about to kill Asuma by stabbing his own heart. Shikamaru stops it with his shadow chain jutsu. After that he analyzes everything and realizes how the jutsu works. Shikamaru slowly pulls the man out from his triangle of blood. After that Asuma throws a kuni to make sure this is the case and sure enough they have it right.

"They figured out your jutsu Hidan." A man with a mask over his face shows up holding a case. "Just finish them off already. But leave the man there in tacked for his bounty." He points to Asuma

"Kakuzu! Don't you dare join in! This is my fight!" Hidan hollers over to his partner. "Plus I need him for my ritual." He snickers turning back to Asuma.

"I have no plans on joining in." Kakuzu scuffs staying in place.

After this Asuma goes to strike against Hidan while also watching out for his scythe. The other teams come to help, at which point Kakuzu joins in. Rini manages to get over to Asuma in order to treat his wounds. While she's doing that Hidan swings his scythe for them.

"RINI GET DOWN!" Asuma shields her with his back getting scratched as the scythe goes into Hidan. Asuma coughs up blood then falls on top of Rini.

"And with that, my ritual is done." Hidan smirks.

"A… Asu… ASUMA!" Rini screams with all her might.

The others continue to fight. Ino and Choji take Rini and Asuma to the roof of the restroom.

Ino checks Asuma for a sign of life. "He has a heart beat! It's faint but there." She looks over at the others.

"That's good." Shikamaru sighs with relief. "We'll need to rush them both to the hospital." He glances over at the frozen in shock Rini.

"You won't be getting away." Kakuzu appears behind them.

"…ll…" Rini mutters a flower barrier around everyone. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she glares at him with her now glowing firefly-green eyes and her birthmark glowing on her back.

"Rini?" the others stare at her as they sense her chakra levels rise.

"Well now, this is interesting." Kakuzu stares at her coldly.

"What in the hell?!" Hidan stares confused. "Hey Kakuzu! Is she the Ninetail's holder?!"

"No. This girl is something else." Kakuzu detaches his hands and has them go under the barrier.

Rini dodges, releasing the barrier, landing safely on her feet. Rini then goes on the attack with Kakuzu as the others fight Hidan. In the middle of the fight the two men seem to get a call from someone and get ready to leave.

"We'll be leaving now." Kakuzu pulls out paper bomb kuni. "But we'll be back for your bodies." He throws them at the group.

The kuni hit and they are surrounded by smoke as the Akatsuki leave. When the smoke clears a slightly splintered wooden box pops away. After that Rini, who is standing in the center of everyone, passes out after her eyes go back to normal. Ino catches her.


	9. Chapter 9

**[Truth 9]**

The others continue to fight. Ino and Choji take Rini and Asuma to the roof of the restroom.

Ino checks Asuma for a sign of life. "He has a heart beat! It's faint but there." She looks over at the others.

"That's good." Shikamaru sighs with relief. "We'll need to rush them both to the hospital." He glances over at the frozen in shock Rini.

"You won't be getting away." Kakuzu appears behind them.

"…ll…" Rini mutters holding a flower barrier around everyone. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she glares at him with her now glowing firefly-green eyes and her birthmark glowing on her back.

"Rini?" the others stare at her as they sense her chakra levels rise.

"Well now, this is interesting." Kakuzu stares at her coldly.

"What in the hell?!" Hidan stares confused. "Hey Kakuzu! Is she the Ninetail's holder?!"

"No. This girl is something else." Kakuzu detaches his hands and has them go under the barrier.

Rini dodges, releasing the barrier, landing safely on her feet. Rini then goes on the attack with Kakuzu as the others fight Hidan. In the middle of the fight the two men seem to get a call from someone and get ready to leave.

"We'll be leaving now." Kakuzu pulls out paper bomb kuni. "But we'll be back for your bodies." He throws them at the group.

The kuni hit and they are surrounded by smoke as the Akatsuki leave. When the smoke clears a slightly splintered wooden box pops away. After that Rini, who is standing in the center of everyone, passes out after her eyes go back to normal. Ino catches her.

"Her body is ice cold." Ino feels her arms.

"What?" Shikamaru turns to her nervously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Ino nods. "Every bit of her is like ice, aside from her slightly warm birthmark."

"We need to get both of them to the Leaf Village! NOW!" Shikamaru commands.

"Right." The others nod as they pick both of them up.

'Rini… what are you?' Shikamaru glances over at the seemingly in pain Rini on Choji's back.

Rini opens her eyes to see the snowy cavern again. As she spots the car, she runs over to it only to find the wolf blocking her path again.

'You aren't going to stop me!' Rini shoves past him.

As she approaches the car she sees paramedics coming down the Cliffside. She stops next to the upside down car watching the men.

'No good.' One of the men checks the drivers pulse. 'He's gone. How about the two in the back?' he calls to his partners.

'The woman is gone.' One of them calls.

'Get a stretcher over here now! The girls alive! But just barely!' he hollers.

Rini watches as they slowly move the girl onto a stretcher, only to find the little girl is herself. Seeing that, Rini finds it harder to breathe and is unable to move. She sees the wolf by her younger self's side as the little her opens her eyes to see her parents bodies being pulled from the wreck.

'We need to give her a sedative.' One of the men goes to his back pocket.

'We can't.' another man stops him. 'It's sad but… her blood rushing from adrenalin right now is the only thing that'll save her.' He watches as she struggles strapped down.

They carefully rush her up to the top. Rini falls on to her knees in the snow. The wolf comes over to her sitting in front of her with its ears pinned down.

'Young One I…' he starts.

Rini throws a rock at him. The wolf just dodges it. 'Why?! Why are you here?! Why did you appear again?! Why?!' she continues to throw them crying. Two men appear grabbing her arms gently.

'That's enough of that.' A familiar voice calls. Rini turns to see Asuma on her right and Chiriku on her left.

'Please don't do this Rini. You must here Guardian out.' Chiriku stares down at her with sad eyes.

'A-Asuma-sensei? Chiriku?' Rini cries staring at them surprised to see them.

'You need to listen to what Guardian has to say Rini.' Asuma stares at her seriously.

'Guardian?' Rini seems confused as the area changes to the meadow.

'Well that's what everyone on this side calls him.' Asuma scratches the back of his head glancing over at the wolf.

'Forgive me Young One.' Guardian bows his head as the two friends release Rini's hands. 'I never wished for you to remember that. But… it was needed in order for you to move forward in this world and with your destiny.'

'Destiny? What destiny?' Rini stares at the wolf confused.

'I am one of the four original elemental sages, mine is of Earth.' Guardian sits up straight. 'I've chosen you as my successor, although are not strong enough yet.'

'What?' Rini's eyes widen.

'The mark on your shoulder is mine; my siblings are also choosing their successors. And in time, you will each face tests in order inherit our powers.' Guardian explains. 'I know you will rise to this challenge. But for now I will leave you to say your goodbyes.'

'Guardian!' Rini calls over making Guardian turns to her. 'Thank you for everything up until now.' She bows her head.

'Thank you Rini, for being excepting of my power.' Guardian bows his head then vanishes into the meadow.

'Thank you for protecting everyone Rini.' Asuma pats her head.

'And for bring a smile back on Sora's face.' Chiriku bows slightly smiling ear to ear.

'But I didn't… really do anything.' Rini stares at the ground with shaking eyes.

'But you did.' Asuma lifts her head up. 'You've done a lot Rini and you're going to do more.' He smiles happily at her.

'Never forget you are the chosen Earth Sage and a ninja of the Leaf. You will be truly great Rini.' Chiriku grins blissfully.

Rini nods giving a small smile with misty eyes. After that the two men head off vanishing into the meadow. Soon after this Rini wakes up in the hospital once again with her friends worrying about her. Rini explains what happened to the others and to Tsunade.

"So that's it." Tsunade stares out the window in deep thought.

"I'm sorry, if I had known before I could have…" Rini clings the blanket fighting back her tears.

"Stop right there Rini." Tsunade turns to her serious. "You couldn't have stopped Asuma's death no more than you could have saved your parents. All we can do know is morn and move forward, alright?" her expression lightens slightly.

"Right." Rini still clings to the blanket.

It takes a couple days before Rini is released, mostly so they can do test on her. Funeral day is met by rain, as if the land itself is mourning. Rini holds Konohamaru, Asuma's nephew, patting his head as they all cry.

A couple days have passed since the funeral. Rini has been camping out at the parks woods practicing what ever she can. She hasn't left that spot in days nor has she slept or eaten. Rini fights her dizziness striving to keep going.

"That's enough." Kiba comes up behind her grabbing her arm.

"Let me go Kiba." Rini tries to pull free.

"Why are you doing this?" Kiba flips her to face him. "All you're doing is hurting yourself. Is this the type of life Grandpa Nao would want for you?" he stares at her worried.

"I… I don't want… to be weak anymore." Rini clings to his jacket shaking. "I've never been able to do anything and I'm sick of it." Tears start rolling down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about? Rini you're the strongest person I've known." Kiba tilts up her head. "You take care of the dogs and mastered chakra control in just two weeks. You are stronger than anyone." He tries to wipe away some of her tears.

'I really did do those didn't I?' Rini stares into his eyes feeling a bit better.

"Come on; let's head back to the village alright?" Kiba let's her go and motions to the clearing.

"Sure th-" Rini takes a step then becomes dizzy.

"Wow there." Kiba catches her. "Are you alright?" he helps her stand up straight.

"Dizzy, I haven't… eaten or slept in awhile." Rini touches her forehead.

"Hope on, I'll bring you down." Kiba kneels for her to hop on his back.

"B-but…" Rini flushes.

"It's either on my back or a carry you princess style." Kiba glances over to her.

Back in the village everyone stares as Kiba carries Rini on his back. The two of them flush slightly at this as Kiba walks to his house. Once there the bogs welcome her excitedly while Nao rubs against his mom's leg.

"Nao, I'm sorry." Rini snuggles the little fox. "I left you for a long time."

"What would you like to eat?" Kiba heads for the kitchen.

"Any things fine." Rini sits on the couch fighting her tired eyes.

"Alright then." Kiba starts gathering ingredients.

'I… don't think… I can…' Rini begins to nod off.

A short while later Kiba is done making pasta and meatballs. As he places the plates on the table he glances over to see Rini fast asleep on the couch.

"She must have been tired." Kiba whispers walking over to her.

Places a blanket over her. Meanwhile the dogs brush by him causing him to fall forward. Kiba freezes when he realizes how close he is to Rini's lips.

Kiba's cheeks heat up. 'She's… really cute.' He begins to move a bit closer to her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**[Truth 10]**

Back in the village everyone stares as Kiba carries Rini on his back. The two of them flush slightly at this as Kiba walks to his house. Once there the bogs welcome her excitedly while Nao rubs against his mom's leg.

"Nao, I'm sorry." Rini snuggles the little fox. "I left you for a long time."

"What would you like to eat?" Kiba heads for the kitchen.

"Any things fine." Rini sits on the couch fighting her tired eyes.

"Alright then." Kiba starts gathering ingredients.

'I… don't think… I can…' Rini begins to nod off.

A short while later Kiba is done making pasta and meatballs. As he places the plates on the table he glances over to see Rini fast asleep on the couch.

"She must have been tired." Kiba whispers walking over to her.

Places a blanket over her. Meanwhile the dogs brush by him causing him to fall forward. Kiba freezes when he realizes how close he is to Rini's lips.

Kiba's cheeks heat up. 'She's… really cute.' He begins to move a bit closer to her lips.

"Stop that Kiba." Kiba pulls himself back shaking his head. "She's a friend and is still figuring out this world. I can't get carried away." He takes deep breathes trying to calm down.

'But she really is defenseless.' Kiba glances at her sleeping face. 'Shouldn't she be at least a bit guarded being alone with a guy?' he sighs feeling a bit defeated and sad.

They are in the middle of the summer now. Rini is in higher spirits and is training, properly, with Yamato on how to use wood style. It's proving to be a challenge, but she's enjoying it.

The morning is warm with no clouds in the sky as she runs errands for Tsunade. While looking over the list to make sure she has everything, Rini bumps into Kiba.

"Sorry about that." Rini picks up the medicine ingredients.

"Nah it's my bad." Kiba helps her out.

The two animals help as well, handing stuff to Rini. As they pick things up their hands touch.

"Sorry." They both flush pulling away looking to the side as they stand up.

'Damn it, why can't I just tell her how I feel?' Kiba rubs under his nose glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

'Maybe I should just tell him my feelings.' Rini hugs the bag.

"Mommy I want that one." A little boy points to a birthday cake.

"That's right today is…" Rini mutters with a bit of a distant look in her eyes.

"What's that?" Kiba turns to her confused.

"Oh sorry." Rini scratches the back of her head. "I was just remembering today's my birthday." She laughs.

"Oh is that…" Kiba laughs then stops. "WHAT?! Today's your birthday? How come you didn't tell us?" he whips his head to her a bit disappointed.

"Well… with everything that happened I… kinda forgot." Rini walks with him back to the Hokage Office. "Not that it was a big deal before. Grandpa Nao would take me to the adoption fair to help out and later on that night I would get a red velvet cupcake with a candle in it." She remembers some old times.

'I guess… this will be my first year without any of that.' Rini smiles a bit sadly.

"Sounds like you actually looked forward to it." Kiba smiles softly, seeing her expression.

"I guess I did." Rini giggles.

'She really is prettiest when she smiles.' Kiba watches her in complete bliss.

"Thanks for walking with me." Rini bow her head slightly as they make it to the doors.

"Oh it was nothing." Kiba looks off to the side rubbing the back of his head.

Rini heads in waving to him as he heads off with Akimaru. Rini goes to work on practicing her medical jutsu. As she does this she can't seem to focus now that she knows what the day is.

"Why don't you take today off?" Tsunade glances at the cloak. "You don't seem to be getting much done."

"No." Rini shakes her head. "I can do this." She goes back to practicing.

'What has her so out of it today?' Tsunade lifts an eyebrow as she starts looking through documents.

'I have to keep busy today.' Rini tries to focus on controlling her chakra in a fish.

As she does that Kiba wonders around the village with Akimaru. While walking around he can't help coming back to Rini's birthday and wanting to do something for her.

"I can't think of anything." Kiba sighs defeatedly. "How about you boy?" he looks down at Akimaru. Akimaru barks something. "Yeah? Think that'll work?" Kiba flushes as he thinks about it.

Close to sunset, Rini is putting away everything after practicing making different types of medicine. She sighs feeling she didn't do anything at all.

"Hey there." Kiba stands in the door way holding a picnic basket. "Feel like eating with me?" he holds up the basket grinning.

"Sure." Rini smiles happily.

Kiba takes her hand and starts walking through the village. Rini flushes at this. She becomes confused when Akimaru leaves with Nao. Kiba just keeps walking until they reach the top of a hill with a clear view of the entire village and Mount Hokage.

"Great view right?" Kiba starts setting up the picnic.

"It's amazing. But… why here?" Rini turns to him confused.

"Just wait." Kiba chuckles.

"Wait for w…" Rini's stopped by a light rushing past her.

Rini looks up to see a shooting star shower. Her eyes sparkle with delight.

"Happy Birthday Rini." Kiba stands in front of her with a candle in a red velvet cupcake.

"Thanks Kiba." Rini's eyes mist up with happiness.

The two of them sit watching the lights zoom by. While sitting there they end up looking at each other in the twinkling lights. The two of them start to slowly move closer as their eyes shut. When their lips finally touch it's as if every wish is granted at once.

"I've fallen for you Rini." Kiba whispers his lips inches away from hers.

"I love you too." Rini leans forward to kiss him again.

The two of them fall into the kiss forgetting the world around them. Once the star shower ends Kiba walks Rini home holding her hand this time. They walk slowly, neither one of them wanting to leave the other just yet.

"I guess… we should say night here huh?" Kiba rubs the back of his head once they get to the door.

"I guess so." Rini flushes. Rini sneaks in a kiss before heading in. "Night." She closes the door.

"Night." Kiba grins happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**[Truth 11]**

Kiba and Rini sit watching the lights zoom by. While sitting there they end up looking at each other in the twinkling lights. The two of them start to slowly move closer as their eyes close. When their lips finally touch it's as if every wish is granted at once.

"I've fallen for you Rini." Kiba whispers his lips inches away from hers.

"I love you too." Rini leans forward to kiss him again.

The two of them fall into the kiss forgetting the world around them. Once the shooting star shower ends Kiba walks Rini home holding her hand this time. They walk slowly, neither one of them wanting to leave the other just yet.

"I guess… we should say night here huh?" Kiba rubs the back of his head once they get to the door.

"I guess so." Rini flushes. Rini sneaks in one more quick kiss before heading in. "Night." She closes the door.

"Night." Kiba grins happily.

A few months have passed since Kiba and Rini have become a couple. Their friends pick on them from time to time, but other than that they are very supportive of them. The two of them are truly happy with one another, getting in a date when they can.

With summer close to its end the weather is cooling down with what seems to be a few rain storms. Rini walks to the Hokage's Office glancing down at the puddles from the rain last night. When she reaches the office Kakashi is there with Kiba and a guy with dark glasses and a hooded coat hiding his face along with a girl that has the Hyuuga eyes and dark-blue hair.

'Rini?' Kiba glances over at her surprised to see her.

"You wanted to see me my lady?" Rini walks in a bit curious about the situation.

"Yes." Tsunade nods from behind her desk. "I'm forming a team to go looking for Orochimaru's hideout. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata are the best trackers next to Kakashi and they'll be needing a medical ninja just in case." She glances at all of them.

"M-me?!" Rini points to herself with wide eyes. "I'm going to be the medical ninja?"

"That's right, I feel like you're ready this." Tsunade gives a slight smile.

"C-congratulations Rini." Hinata shyly pipes with a quiet hand clap.

"Yeah, congratulations Rini." Kiba nods with a soft smile.

"Thanks." Rini flushes slightly playing with her hair a bit.

After a discussion over the mission they all head to pack for the trip. While packing Rini realizes she's going to have to leave Nao with the Haruno's. After making sure she has everything and saying bye to Nao, Rini heads for the main gate.

"Everyone ready to go?" Kakashi stands in front of his team.

"Ready." They nod.

The five of them, six if you count Akimaru, head out. The five of them jump from branch to branch as they head for the area.

'I wonder… if we'll find Orochimaru or… Sasuke.' Rini's eyes shake as she continues on.

"What's up Rini?" Kiba runs next to her, Akimaru on the other side of him.

"It's nothing, I was… just thinking." Rini smiles over at him but then seems more serious as she looks ahead.

"Yeah me too." Kiba glances over at Akimaru. "I can't help but remember the last time we faced his lackeys." He clenches his fists.

"Getting nervous?" Kakashi glances back at them.

"Not on your life." Kiba chuckles. "Plus I have to show off how strong I've become."

"I would like the chance to show my training as well." Shino chimes in.

"I do too." Hinata pipes with a bit more volume.

'That's right, this mission will show how much each of us has grown.' Rini glances at all of them.

They all continue to run. After a couple of hours they stop at a tea house for a break. Kiba and Rini share a small thing of dumplings only to be teased by Kakashi with him calling them 'Newly Weds.' They blush at this but manage to brush off the comment.

As night falls they find an ash mark of a person. They determine that it has to be one of the Anbu ninjas. Kiba and Akimaru warn everyone about others being near with a large smell of blood in the air.

They all run to where the smell is coming from finding an entrance to a hideout in a cave. As they enter the other Anbu are found with curse marks on them having eaten away all their Chakra.

"There's a lot more of them down the way." Hinata uses her Byakugan.

"Let's go Kakashi-sensei." Kiba stares down the dark hall.

"Yes, there's no time to waist." Shino sends his bugs down.

They all head down the hall with their guard up. When they reach the end of the hall they find a steep drop to a pit where there are countless bodies along with those that are half alive.

"This… this is afoul." Hinata steps back with fear.

"This is… overwhelming." Rini covers her mouth and nose feeling sick from the site and over powering smell of blood.

"Looks like they were fighting each other." Shino glances down at them.

"They have a falling out?" Kiba stares confused.

"We should ask one of… watch out!" Kakashi glances up to see the walls falling apart.

They rush for the exit with Akimaru finding a way out. As they make it out the hideout is destroyed and washed away.

'How… how can anyone do this?' Rini falls to her knees in disbelief.

'Rini.' Kiba places his hand on her shoulder.

"Well we did find Orochimaru's hideout." Kakashi scratches the back of his head.

"They most have decided the others were no good and decided to destroy the evidence along with the weak links." Shino stares down at the mud pit.

"We should head back to the Leaf Village." Kakashi sighs glancing down at the mud pit.

"But we can't really call this a success. We need to be able to bring back something." Shino turns to him.

"He's right." Rini stands up. "We need to be able to tell them something about Orochimaru and his followers." She turns to him with a serious expression.

"Well we do know that they can't be far behind." Hinata chimes in. The others turn to her. "That trap was placed on a timer so they can't be too far off."

"Alright then, let's get after them." Kakashi nods in agreement with the others.

They head off to find men frozen in crystal along with Shino's bugs. After seeing that; they take a sample sending Pakkun, a ninja dog, back to the village with the sample. Once Pakkun is gone they make camp in a large hallowed out tree.

"Why aren't we going after them?" Kiba growls impassionedly.

"We can't do anything until we here back from my bugs and Lady Tsunade." Shino glances over at him.

"He's right Kiba, might as well gather our strength for now." Kakashi lies back.

"It really will be better if we gather our strength." Rini glances over at him.

"Fine." Kiba backs down scratching the back of his head.

Kiba and Rini use Akimaru as a big pillow as they lie back on his warm fur. Hinata relaxes on a soft bed of muss while Shino and Kakashi keep watch.

The next morning Kiba and Hinata keep watch as the other two sleep while Rini checks over the supplies. Later on that day they are back on the move. Kiba and Akimaru can't find a sent but Shino can sense his bugs that had been hit by the crystal jutsu.

It's decided that Shino will go looking for his bugs, to make new ones that'll be immune to the crystal jutsu, while the others look for clues. Rini stays close to Kiba, since she's trained with him more and understands what he'll do better than the others. After sometime of exploring Akimaru stops suddenly.

"A dog whistle?" Kakashi lifts an eyebrow when they meet up near the camp.

"That's right." Kiba nods. "Akimaru swears he heard one." He glances down at the big dog.

"So they have a dog with them?" Hinata ponders.

"No." Kiba shakes his head slightly. "A human's sent is hard enough to hide. A dog's is pretty impossible to mask."

"So then why the whistle?" Rini ponders.

"Well for now, let's focus on patrols and then come back to it." Kakashi stares up at the sky.

The others nod then head off again. As they explore it begins to rain. Rini and Kiba run back to the camp almost completely drenched along with Akimaru.

"Looks like you guys made it back just in the nick of time." Kakashi waves to them as the rain begins to fall furiously.

"That was close." Rini laughs taking off her tub-top ringing the water out from it.

'A birthmark? It's an odd shape.' Kiba spots her birthmark.

"I didn't know you had a mark like that on you." Kakashi glances over at her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, this is a birthmark and I guess… it's also the Earth Sage's mark." Rini touches her shoulder.

"Wow really?" Hinata's eyes sparkle with a spark of interest and wonder.

Feeling water drops on her shoulder Rini glances up. "Looks like we aren't the only ones taking shelter in here." she points up to the bats.

"Bats huh?" Kakashi glances up at them.

"Wait that's it!" Kiba's eyes widen.

"What do you mean Kiba?" Rini glances over to him with the others.

"That's why there was a dog's whistle; one of the guys must use bats." Kiba points up. "Bats respond to noise the same way as a dog and there sent would already be in the forest making them the perfect messengers." He explains.

"That would explain it." Kakashi shows the bats away with a Kuni. "But that also means that our enemy probably knows we're here."


	12. Chapter 12

**[Truth 12]**

As they explore it begins to rain. Rini and Kiba run back to the camp almost completely drenched along with Akimaru.

"Looks like you guys made it back just in the nick of time." Kakashi waves to them as the rain begins to fall furiously.

"That was close." Rini laughs taking off her tub-top ringing the water out from it.

'A birthmark? It's an odd shape.' Kiba spots her birthmark.

"I didn't know you had a mark like that on you." Kakashi glances over at her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, this is a birthmark and I guess… it's also the Earth Sage's mark." Rini touches her shoulder.

"Wow really?" Hinata's eyes sparkle with a spark of interest and wonder.

Feeling water drops on her shoulder Rini glances up. "Looks like we aren't the only ones taking shelter in here." she points up to the bats.

"Bats huh?" Kakashi glances up at them.

"Wait that's it!" Kiba's eyes widen.

"What do you mean Kiba?" Rini glances over to him with the others.

"That's why there was a dog's whistle; one of the guys must use bats." Kiba points up. "Bats respond to noise the same way as a dog and there sent would already be in the forest making them the perfect messengers." He explains.

"That would explain it." Kakashi shows the bats away with a Kuni. "But that also means that our enemy probably knows we're here."

"We'll have to watch our step now, huh?" Rini glances over to him.

"Yeah." Kakashi nods.

The rainy night brings forth a bright sunny morning. Although the others can't really enjoy it realizing they can be attacked at any moment.

In the morning they look for the enemy with no luck. Shino returns with his new bugs. From there they head out to track down the enemy.

While they search the enemy finds them. Five guys come out of the shadows ready to fight. Kakashi is pulled off by one of them as Rini and the others stand ready to fight.

As Kiba heads into attack one of the guys releases a gas cloud. All of them are enveloped in it with nothing in view. Rini stays close with Kiba as Hinata fights the enemy.

"I feel so useless right now." Rini tries to look around in the brown cloud.

"Same here, my nose and eyes are useless." Kiba grunts.

Hearing her scream Kiba and Rini head back but get lost in the mist. Kiba is able to clear the mist with one of his skills ready to defend Hinata along with Rini and Shino. The enemy makes a break for it along with the team regrouping.

"Hold still Hinata." Rini kneels down to treat her wounds.

"Thank you Rini." Hinata flinches from the pain.

"How is she?" Kakashi walks over to them.

"She'll be okay." Rini continues to treat the wound.

Finishing the treatment they head to regroup. After a while of running around in the forest, they realize something is wrong. When Shino and Hinata are unable to find there way they realize that they are stuck in a crystal cage.

As they realize that the enemy comes to attack. Rini uses her earth style to fight along with the others. Naruto and his team breaks the crystal barrier and runs to help them.

While the fight continues Hinata is incased in a crystal shell. Naruto and the others continue to fight until they retreat. After they leave the others grab Hinata gently and head for a place to talk.

"H-how do we get her out?" Rini's eyes shake as she stares at the crystallized Hinata.

"We can't." Yamato shakes his head. "According to our research once the crystal jutsu is used it takes over everything and crystallizes it." He glances down at her.

"But Hinata…" Sakura glances down at her.

As they think of what to do the crystal begins to crack. They all turn to her in enough time to see Hinata is alright.

"Are you alright?" Sakura begin to look her over.

"I… think so." Hinata tries to sit up.

"Don't sit up yet." Rini gets her to lie down.

"How did you survive the jutsu?" Kakashi ponders.

"Well… when I realized what she was doing I made a thin chakra barrier around me." Hinata explains.

"So it doesn't affect everything." Yamato looks over the shattered crystal.

"We need a better place to rest and treat everyone." Rini glances over at the leaders.

"I'm on it." Yamato places the crystal in his pocket.

Yamato moves to a clearing then does his wood style jutsu to make a two story house. Everyone moves into it.

Sakura and Rini move Hinata to her own room in order to make sure she's okay and treat her wounds. After making sure she's okay they go around looking everyone else over. Last to be treated is Kiba.

The new couple is alone in a room as Rini treats Kida's wounds. Rini wraps a bandage around his waist. Kiba flinches a bit from the pain.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" Rini stares at the ground.

"I'm fine." Kiba shakes his head slightly. "But, I'd feel even better if my girlfriend would look at me." He tilts her head up only to see her eyes are misty.

"Sorry." Rini turns away from him rubbing her eyes. "I know it's stupid. You've come back with injuries before so getting upset now is just weird."

Kiba takes her hands turning her to face him. "It's not stupid or weird." He looks at her with his deep eyes.

"You don't seem worried." Rini's tears continue.

"Trust me if I could I'd send you FAR away from danger." Kiba he tries to laugh but flinches from his bruised ribs. "But I can't do that because we're both ninja." He places his hand on her cheek.

"I know that." Rini leans into his hand.

"We CAN promise to come to each other though." Kiba brushes away her tears. "I will ALWAYS come back Rini. I promise you that and a ninja never goes back on his word." He smiles calmly and gently.

"Kiba." Rini stares into his eyes feeling better.

For a moment they become lost in each others eyes. The two of them begin to lean in closer to the other.

"You two are needed for a meeting on our new mission." Sai opens the door as they are just inches away from each other. The two of them flinch at this. "Am I… interrupting something?" he stares at them confused.

"N-no." Rini flushes standing up. "L-let's get going." She rushes out of the room.

"R-Rini…" Kiba calls for her with a disappointed expression then turns to Sai with a glare.

"Did I do something?" Sai stares at him blankly.

"Read the mood will you man?" Kiba sighs standing up with Akimaru's help.


	13. Chapter 13

**[Truth 13]**

"I will ALWAYS come back Rini. I promise you and a ninja never goes back on his word." He smiles calmly and gently.

"Kiba." Rini stares into his eyes feeling better.

For a moment they become lost in each others eyes. The two of them begin to lean in closer to the other.

"You two are needed for a meeting on our new mission." Sai opens the door as they are just inches away from each other. The two of them flinch at this. "Am I… interrupting something?" he stares at them confused.

"N-no." Rini flushes standing up. "L-let's get going." She rushes out of the room.

"R-Rini…" Kiba calls for her with a disappointed expression then turns to Sai with a glare.

"Did I do something?" Sai stares at him blankly.

"Read the mood will you man?" Kiba sighs frustratedly as he stands up with Akimaru's help.

All of them gather in a large room on the second floor. Kakashi and Yamato sit in front of all of them.

"As Naruto found out the three tails is in the lake not far from here." Kakashi starts. "Our new orders are to lock it away with a team that is coming. They'll be here either later on tonight or some time tomorrow morning."

"Wait!" Naruto interrupts. "What about Yukimaru? He's just a kid and their using him." He seems really worried.

"We are going to take care of him too Naruto." Yamato chimes in. "For now we are on guard duty until the team arrives." He glances at everyone.

"Don't worry Naruto; they can't use him again for awhile." Rini places her hand on his clenched fists.

"Right." Naruto nods giving a small smile loosening his grip.

"For now Kiba and Hinata should stay inside to rest while everyone else takes turns going on petrol." Kakashi continues. "Also keep away from the fog, it causes illusions."

"Right." The others nod.

Everyone gets ready to do their assignments. Rini gets ready to go on petrol when Kiba stops her at the door.

"Planning to disobey orders?" Rini teases.

"No." Kiba chuckles holding her hand. "I just… I wanted to let you know… I meant what I said earlier." He flushes slightly.

Rini kisses him on the cheek. "I'll see you in a bit." She heads out with a wave.

"You two are so cute." Kakashi chuckles from behind him.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?! How long were you…?" Kiba jumps back a bit embraced and surprised.

"Not long." Kakashi heads for the door. "See you later Newly Wed." he chuckles heading out.

"We aren't Newly Weds!" Kiba shouts with a lobster-red face.

While on petrol Rini stays just out of the mists control as she walks around. A few hours later she's called back by the others to find Naruto took off on his own.

"How could he do that?" Kakashi sighs disappointedly scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Kakashi, Yamato." Rini chimes in with a mix of sad and understand on her face. "Don't be too hard on him, okay? He just… doesn't want the kid to be left on his own anymore."

'Rini?' Sai glances over at her confused.

"He's at least going to get a lecture." Kakashi jumps off with Yamato.

While waiting for them to return, Rini watches out the window. Kiba spots her taking a seat beside her.

"You know you should get some rest." Kiba smiles gently as he places his hand on hers.

"Then... lend me your shoulder for a pillow." Rini leans on his shoulder.

"Hey! Love Birds!" calls a voice from outside. The two of them look down to see Tenten, Lee, Ino, and Shizune. "Flirting on the job is a big no!" Tenten teases. The two of them flush separating.

"And if you're going to can't you be a bit more entertaining!" Ino teases with a wink.

"Shut up!" Kiba howls down at them, his face beat red.

"Why so flustered? Flirting is a sign of youth." Lee gives him a thumb's up.

"Never mind that." Rini stands up glancing down at them, trying to calm herself down. "Why don't you guys come in to rest? The others should be back soon." She heads off to great them at the door.

'This is the second time this has happened.' Kiba sighs in the window with defeat.

After greeting them everyone heads for the large room. Back in the giant room, everyone regroups to see what the leaders have to say.

"For now us leaders need to catch each other up." Shizune glances at everyone. "So get some rest and we'll go over the plan tomorrow."

"Okay." They all nod.

The leaders head into a different room to talk. As they leave the others hang out in the large room.

"Oh yeah." Rini seems to recall something. "I didn't ask before, how's Nao doing with your parents?" she turns to Sakura.

"Oh… he's… fine." Sakura looks away with a nervous laugh.

"The house is just about wrecked isn't it?" Rini sighs heavily.

"Yeah." Sakura hangs her head with a sweat drop over her head.

"I'm sorry." Rini bows her head slightly. "He's a pup and is still being trained. I shouldn't have left him with them."

"Oh no." Sakura signals her with her hands. "My parents signed up for it. It's their fault."

The others laugh and joke for awhile before heading to bed. They all end up falling asleep in a large group. The next morning they all get ready for the mission at hand.

"Alright here's the plan." Shizune stares at them seriously. "Ino, Sakura, Rini, and Hinata are with me to seal away the three tails." She glances over at them.

"Right." They nod.

"Then Naruto, Sai, and Shino are with me to take on the crystal style user." Kakashi glances at them.

"Then the rest of you are with me to take on the other guys." Yamato glances over at them.

"Wait how is the three tails getting sealed away? We have no one or thing to put it in." Sai ponders.

"That's why Lady Tsunade gave me these." Shizune takes out five scrolls. "We'll be sending it to a different dimension, were it can't cause trouble." She explains. "And the seal needs to be done exact so having those that can control their chakra out put is key."

"So that's why you picked them." Naruto glances at the girls.

Shizune nods. "Before heading out, I should show you how to use the scrolls. Everyone else get ready to move out."

"Right." They nod.


	14. Chapter 14

**[Truth 14]**

The others laugh and joke for awhile before heading to bed. They all end up falling asleep in a large group. The next morning they all get ready for the mission at hand.

"Alright here's the plan." Shizune stares at them seriously. "Ino, Sakura, Rini, and Hinata are with me to seal away the three tails." She glances over at them.

"Right." They nod.

"Then Naruto, Sai, and Shino are with me to take on the crystal style user." Kakashi glances at them.

"Then the rest of you are with me to take on the other guys." Yamato glances over at them.

"Wait how is the three tails getting sealed away? We have no one or thing to put it in." Sai ponders.

"That's why Lady Tsunade gave me these." Shizune takes out five scrolls. "We'll be sending it to a different dimension, were it can't cause trouble." She explains. "And the seal needs to be done exact so having those that can control their chakra out put is key."

"So that's why you picked them." Naruto glances at the girls.

Shizune nods. "Before heading out, I should show you how to use the scrolls. Everyone else get ready to move out."

"Right." They nod.

After reviewing how it's done and packing all their ninja tools they head off. The girls undo the scrolls by the lakes edge and then open them.

"Alright. Activate it the way I showed you." Shizune opens hers then bites her finger for a bit of blood. The others do the same.

"Five corner sealing jutsu barrier!" they shout keeping a hand on the paper.

As the paper glows they lift that hand to reveal a barrier net that each of them keeps a lift. Ino almost gives up before starting but regains her composure after Sakura talks to her.

They slowly move on to the lake keeping the barrier up in the center of them. The five of them slowly move across the surface of the lake waiting for the barrier to react to the three tails chakra. A while later they finally get a reaction.

"Alright, now slowly move into the second faze of the seal." Shizune instructs.

"Yes Ma'am." They make quick movements.

As the seal slowly moves down the three tails starts to attack the barrier. The others fight to keep a hold while continuing the sealing. When the seal is half way done, a blast of energy sends them flying into the water knocked out cold.

Rini wakes up back at the camp next to a young boy with long ash colored hair. She slowly sits up with a pain in her shoulders and a small headache.

"Hey you're up." Ino looks her over. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache and some shoulder pains. But other than that I'm fine." Rini flinches slightly. "How about you guys?" she glances at Ino.

"We're okay." Ino gives a small laugh.

"Also… who's that?" Rini motions to the sleeping boy.

"That's Yukimaru, pretty small isn't he?" Sakura wets a cloth then places it on his head.

"He his." Rini nods staring at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Also… Naruto… we… we can't find him." Sakura's eyes shake as she bites her bottom lip.

"What?!" Rini whips her head towards her. "What happened?"

"The three tails got loose and Naruto went to fight it." Ino's eyes and hands shake. "We… haven't been able to find him since then."

'Naruto.' Rini shivers with fear.

As they worry Yukimaru wakes up. The boy looks around for something franticly and calms down when he finds the crystallized camellia.

"Did you know? Gouren said that as long as she's alive this crystal will never break." Yukimaru stares lovingly at the white flower in its case.

"So that means… she's alive." Rini whispers to herself.

"But then what happened?" Ino ponders.

"I know." Yukimaru smiles at them. "They're in the three tails." He points out to the lake.

"In the three tails?!" the girls eyes widen with surprise.

The girls call the others in to tell them about what Yukimaru told them. After explaining they come up with a plan with the help of the boy. The girls keep off to the side in order to not attract the three tails attention.

They attack the three tails barrier and send camellias in to lead Naruto and Gouren out. Sai takes Yukimaru away as the sealing team comes into do their work.

Rini and the others work on the seal again, only this time the three tails is fighting from the start. As they struggle with the seal the others fight the enemy. The others continue to struggle in the fight.

As the sealing team continues to hold their ground, Tsunade sends her slugs to help give them a chakra boost. The others continue to fight. Finally Yukimaru is used for his powers one last time. The sealing team is thrown into the choppy waters again.

The enemy is defeated and the three tails has gone back to the depths of the lake. Naruto takes Yukimaru with him. The others head back to the camp to regroup and treat their wounds.

Sakura starts to treat everyone's hounds while Rini and Ino are too tired to use their medic ninjutsu. Kiba and the others wrap wounds that the jutsu can't be used on. As they do that the leaders relay what has happened to Tsunade through the slugs.

"Sakura how's Yukimaru?" Naruto walks over to her.

"Shizune is treating him right now." Sakura glances down the hall.

"I'm going to check on him." Naruto starts walking down with a psalm expression on his face.

'Naruto.' Rini watches him go.

"How are you feeling?" Kiba sits down next to Rini.

"Tired and sour, but alright." Rini flinches from her wounds. "How about you?" she glances over at him.

"I'm fine. Just a few bruises and a twisted ankle." Kiba smiles warmly to reassure her.

"I wonder how Yukimaru is doing." Rini glances down the hall with sad eyes. "All he wanted was a place to return to. A place and person he could call home." Her eyes mist over.

"We'll bring him back with us and give him a home at the Leaf." Kiba places his hand on hers.

"Right." Rini tries to give a smile as she keeps her eyes on the hall.

They continue to treat wounds and take care of each other. Later on that night they are called into the large room by their leaders.

"We have new orders." Kakashi starts. "We are to leave and head back to the village."

"What? We're just going to leave? What about the three tails?" Kiba questions.

"The truth is if something does happen we won't be able to handle it." Shizune interjects. "All of us have been injured, some of us severally. We aren't strong enough to take anything on. Lady Tsunade has wisely instructed us to pull back.

"Yeah but what about the three tails? We aren't the only ones after it." Sakura chimes in.

"A team will be coming to relieve us tomorrow." Yamato explains. "So get some sleep because we head out tomorrow."

The others head off to get some sleep as Naruto guards Yukimaru. Rini snuggles with Kiba using Akimaru as a pillow.

"Think Yukimaru will like the Leaf Village?" Rini whispers to Kiba, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah." Kiba nods. "Hey Rini…?" he whispers a bit hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Rini sleepily responds.

"If I… said that… I wanted to… make a place you can call home. What would you say?" Kiba blushes as he glances at the ground and then at her sleeping face.

'I guess it can wait.' Kiba smiles moving her hair out of her face. 'But next time I ask I'll want an answer.' He begins to close his eyes.

The next morning they wake up to find Yukimaru is gone. As everyone is ready to go looking for him, Kakashi, Yamato, Shino, and surprisingly Naruto tell them to leave it be. Hearing that Rini figures she knows what happened and smiles at the idea.

When they are just about back at the village, Rini stands on the hill looking down at her home. She smiles thinking she truly has found where she belongs.

"Hey! You coming Rini?!" Kiba calls to her.

"Coming!" Rini runs over to him.

Rini jump hugs him wrapping her arms around his neck. Kiba smiles at this as he kisses her soft lips.


End file.
